Otage
by isatis2013
Summary: Une mauvaise rencontre pour l'un de nos deux associés !
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fic en six chapitres_

 _(Par une auteure menacée !)_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace :_

 _._

 _A ma fidèle Paige0703, la spécialiste en fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann la redoutable ( !)_

 _A Jade181184 la reine du suspens_

 _Et à Val81 et Coljayjay pour leurs gentils commentaires_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Je me demande pourquoi vous teniez tellement à assister à cette soirée » marmonna Finch en observant la salle abondamment décorée en rose et blanc. Assis près de l'estrade, il avait une vue imprenable sur les invités éparpillés près du buffet ou sur la piste de danse aménagée.

-« Ernesto nous en aurait voulu de ne pas assister à la fête après avoir sauvé sa vie et son mariage » affirma Reese

Il faut dire que John avait neutralisé la menace presque au pied de l'autel et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que le mariage se transforme en enterrement. Le marié, Ernesto Salvez, personnage exubérant et "haut en couleurs" avait jugé Finch, avait fait preuve à leur égard d'une reconnaissance aussi sincère qu'expansive et les avait invité à rester pour la cérémonie et la soirée, insistant lourdement pour garder "ses sauveurs". Finch, venu en renfort le matin même, avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'habiller pour la circonstance et de suggérer à son agent d'agir de même « nous pourrons plus facilement nous mêler aux invités si besoin et nous passerons inaperçus » avait-il affirmé pour convaincre son associé du bien fondé de sa suggestion.

Son initiative s'était retournée contre lui lorsqu'Ernesto les avait invité _« enrôlés de force »_ avait songé Finch agacé. « Nous avons la tenue adéquate Finch, pas d'excuse pour refuser » avait alors affirmé Reese, moqueur, et il avait dû céder.

Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait présentement assis aux côtés de son agent à l'une des tables de la fête. Et il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément.

John lui lança un regard amusé.

-« La fête est plutôt réussie pourtant »

-« Je le reconnais mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de soirée auxquelles j'assiste d'ordinaire »

-« Ca manque un peu d'œuvres d'art peut être ? » le taquina l'ex agent

-« En effet » admit l'informaticien

-« Au moins vous êtes en bonne compagnie » suggéra Reese en se rapprochant un peu de lui « A moins que vous n'appréciez pas de passer un moment avec moi ? »

Finch lui lança un regard en coin. Etre avec lui était bien la seule chose qui lui plaisait dans cette soirée.

-« Bien sur que si » marmonna t-il « vous n'êtes pas en cause »

-« Heureux de le savoir » chuchota Reese en se penchant vers lui. Un peu trop jugea Finch qui frémit à ce rapprochement. Il saisit sa coupe pour se donner une contenance. L'attitude de son agent était perturbante ce soir. Etait-ce cette ambiance festive ? Au vu de ce qu'il éprouvait secrètement pour lui il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le troubler et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Mais John ignorait ses sentiments. Alors quel jeu jouait-il ? _« Il ne peut pas avoir deviné ? »_ songea t-il. Quoique ces dernières semaines il avait parfois fait preuve d'attitudes quelques peu ambigües qui lui avait fait redouter que son agent n'ai découvert son secret.

La voix de son associé le tira de ses réflexions

-« Essayez de vous détendre Finch. Pour une fois que nous sommes en repos »

-« Je suis détendu M Reese » répondit distraitement l'informaticien.

John gloussa à cette affirmation et Finch le fusilla du regard.

-« Nous pourrions trinquer » suggéra Reese en saisissant sa coupe.

-« A la santé des mariés ?» demanda Finch moqueur.

-« Par exemple » répondit l'ex agent en heurtant le verre de son associé « Mais je préfère trinquer aux souhaits que j'espère voir se réaliser » affirma t-il d'une voix basse qui fit frémir son associé. Finch le fixa. Troublé par cette lueur dans son regard, il détourna prudemment les yeux.

-« Vous devriez aller inviter cette jeune femme brune qui vous dévisage depuis une bonne dizaine de minute » affirma t-il pour détourner son attention.

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? Elle fait pourtant assez d'effort pour cela » constata Finch d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Si. Je m'étonnais juste que vous ayez minuté les faits » répliqua Reese avec un léger sourire.

Finch rougit en réalisant qu'il se trahissait.

-« Simple observation » marmonna t-il.

-« Je suis votre sujet d'étude alors ? »

-« Tout comme je suis le votre M Reese » rétorqua l'informaticien.

-« Touché » admit l'ex agent. Il hésita un instant puis se leva.

-« A défaut de mieux je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil » affirma t-il.

 _« A défaut de mieux ? »_ s'interrogea Finch _« qu'espère t-il d'autre ? »_

Il le suivi des yeux et l'observa tandis qu'il abordait la jeune femme qui accueillit son attention avec enthousiasme. Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Souple, élégant _« tentateur »_ soupira Finch. John leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'évaluèrent un instant. Reese posa les mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire pour la rapprocher de lui en ajoutant quelques mots. Finch se raidit en le voyant faire. Un sentiment de jalousie le tenaillait. Il capta de nouveau le regard de John fixé sur lui, inquisiteur. Comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées ou….à le défier ?

L'informaticien détourna les yeux, agacé. Il en avait assez pour ce soir. Il avait besoin d'être seul et décida de rejoindre l'une des chambres que leur avait généreusement attribué leur numéro. Il se leva un peu trop vite et sa jambe protesta contre ce mouvement brusque. Il chancela légèrement mais ignora la douleur, puis commença à avancer vers le fond de la salle. Il était à mi chemin lorsqu'il sentit un bras solide venir étayer le sien. Il se tourna vivement.

-« Que faites vous là ? »

-« Je vous escorte » constata Reese avec un sourire

-« Vous avez déjà abandonné votre… danseuse ? » grinça l'informaticien, se reprenant de justesse alors qu'il allait employer un autre terme.

-« Elle était sans intérêt » affirma John avec un haussement d'épaules _« Contrairement à vous »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Vous jugez vite » ironisa l'informaticien « Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous interrompre » ajouta t-il « Restez profiter de la soirée. Je trouverais bien mon chemin tout seul »

-« On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez vous perdre dans les couloirs » estima Reese en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il se tourna vers son associé « Et je n'ai aucune envie de continuer la soirée sans vous » ajouta t-il d'un ton sérieux

Finch voulu répliquer mais le regard que son associé lui adressa l'en dissuada.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'appareil était lent. Finch sentait le regard de Reese posé sur lui, lourd, insistant. _« Que cherche t-il ? »_ pensa t-il mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers lui. John le fixait toujours d'un regard intense qui le troubla profondément. Il se sentait vulnérable. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en quittant l'ascenseur.

-« 613 » annonça t-il. Il avança dans le couloir, trouva le numéro.

-« Et la votre ? » demanda t-il à son associé qui l'avait suivi, tout en cherchant sa carte d'accès.

-« 614. Juste en face »

-« Bien. Alors bonne nuit M Reese » répondit l'informaticien d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Je n'ai pas sommeil » murmura John en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Allez dire cela à votre amie de la piste de danse » répliqua spontanément l'informaticien en reculant en peu pour glisser la carte dans la serrure.

John se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il posa une main hésitante contre sa poitrine.

Finch avait l'impression que son regard le brulait, l'enchainait à lui.

-« Ce n'est pas elle que je veux » chuchota John en approchant son visage de celui de son associé. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, Finch comprit qu'il était à sa merci et ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser.

-« Harold » soupira John d'une voix que le désir rendait rauque, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui. Finch le repoussa contre le mur, agrippant sa chemise, il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, avides, qui trahissaient leur besoin l'un de l'autre. John le repoussa à son tour, le plaquant contre la porte. Quelque part au fond de son esprit Finch entendait une petite voix l'exhorter à la prudence. Il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, mais il sentait aussi les mains de John s'insinuer sous ses vêtements en des caresses toujours plus précises, son corps pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes et cette envie de lui toujours plus forte. Alors lorsque John enclencha la carte dans la serrure et poussa la porte il le laissa le guider vers le lit à travers la vaste chambre, incapable de lui résister, toute raison annihilée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'éveilla le premier et sourit en voyant son partenaire étendu près de lui, tranquillement endormi. Il n'aurait sut dire combien de fois il avait rêvé de vivre un pareil moment. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il en profita au maximum, trop conscient que la suite ne serait peut être pas aussi simple. Il appréhendait la réaction de Finch à son réveil. Le connaissant, il savait qu'il y aurait une certaine tension. Il resta un long moment tranquillement sans bouger. Puis il sentit que son associé revenait à la conscience.

 _« Allons »_ songea t-il _« la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque »_ s'encouragea t-il

Finch soupira, puis bougea doucement. John passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

-« Bonjour Harold » chuchota t-il en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

Finch sursauta à ce geste. Retrouvant brusquement toute sa lucidité, il réalisa la situation, les images de leur nuit défilant dans son esprit. Il rougit violement et John le sentit se raidir dans ses bras.

-« Bonjour M Reese » articula t-il péniblement. Il posa les mains sur celle de son agent, cherchant à se dégager par reflexe.

-« Hum Harold, je crois qu'en un pareil moment et après ces dernières heures vous pourriez au moins utiliser mon prénom » suggéra Reese.

-« Je suppose M R…. John » concéda l'informaticien « Je… je ne sais pas…. » Commença t-il. Il chercha à s'écarter de son partenaire mais John resserra sa prise

-« Écoutez-moi Harold. S'il vous plait » ajouta t-il en sentant la nervosité grandissante de son compagnon. « Juste un moment » plaida t-il.

-« D'accord » capitula Finch, réticent.

John prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Je sais ce que vous faites. Vous êtes en train d'analyser la situation et cela vous effraie » L'informaticien tressaillit. « Je vous connais bien ne l'oubliez pas » continua Reese. « Là vous essayez de trouver le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, entre "erreur de jugement", "moment d'égarement" ou "instant de folie" peut être ?

Finch pinça les lèvres, contrarié d'être aussi prévisible.

-« Je ne sais quel terme vous choisirez mais moi aucun de ceux là ne me convient, je préfère que vous le sachiez. Parce qu'ils sont tous synonyme d'erreur et que ce que nous avons partagé cette nuit n'en était pas une. Ne pouvait pas en être une Harold» insista John. « En tous cas cela ne le sera jamais pour moi et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis »

Il obligea son partenaire à basculer sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui, le forçant à lui faire face. Il capta son regard.

-« La vérité c'est que je vous aime Harold. Depuis des mois. Et pendant tout ce temps j'ai rêvé du moment où je pourrais vous l'avouer, vous le prouver »

-« John…. » Murmura l'informaticien troublé, ne sachant quoi répondre. John posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre

-« Il fallait que je vous dise tout cela, pour que vous connaissiez mes sentiments, avant que vous ne vous mépreniez et que vous ne décidiez de renier ce qui s'est passé, ou, pire encore, de renier notre relation, notre association. Rien n'est brisé Harold, au contraire» insista John, tellement désireux de le convaincre. Il l'observa. Finch ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à ce regard trop intense. John pouvait presque lire les pensées contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Juste espérer que Finch ferait le bon choix.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent qui lui parurent une éternité. Puis Finch rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, attira son visage près du sien et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse et John reçu ce baiser comme une victoire. Comme une promesse.

-« Vous aviez raison John. Je ne voyais qu'une erreur où il n'y avait que de l'amour. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je crois que sans vos paroles j'aurais choisit le mauvais chemin »

-« Je serais toujours là pour vous aider à choisir la bonne route » chuchota Reese en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage. Finch lui sourit et John y vit une invitation à continuer. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, là où il l'avait découvert si sensible, heureux de le sentir en retour frissonnant entre ses bras.

-« Je vous aime Harold » répéta t-il, sentant qu'il réagissait de plus en plus à ses caresses.

-« Je vous aime John » chuchota l'informaticien. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans les bras de son compagnon. Un peu effrayé de se sentir incapable de la moindre résistance. Peut être pas tout à fait serein sur ce qu'ils vivaient, mais décidé à saisir cette nouvelle chance de bonheur que la vie lui offrait.

.

La sonnerie du téléphone les réveilla. John fut le plus rapide à répondre. Finch entendit ses réponses brèves. Le son de sa voix le ramena à leur précédente conversation. Lui rappela l'aveu de ses sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé confesser un jour. Mais John lui avait ôté toutes envies de les regretter par l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée ensuite. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait dû se rendormir sans même sans rendre compte. Son dernier souvenir était d'être allongé près de son compagnon qui le gardait étroitement serré, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir éprouvé entre ses bras, le sommeil l'envahissant lentement.

Il soupira lorsque John, après avoir raccroché, se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser dans son cou tout en enserrant sa taille.

-« Harold, vous êtes réveillé ? J'aimerais vous garder toute la journée ainsi mais je crains que nous ne soyons obligé de nous lever. Et assez rapidement »

-« Rapidement ? » répéta Finch étonné.

-« C'était la réception. Ils appellent les invités pour leur rappeler que les chambres doivent être libérées pour midi »

-« Il est encore tôt » jugea Finch.

-« Il est 11H15 Harold » gloussa l'ex agent.

Finch se redressa vivement.

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! »S'exclama t-il « il était tôt pourtant…. »

-« Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés oui, mais je crains que certaines "activités" ne nous aient renvoyé dans les limbes du sommeil un peu plus longtemps que prévu » constata Reese

Finch rougit à cette évocation.

-« Il faut nous préparer » répondit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Reese le suivi des yeux jusqu'à la salle de bains, amusé de son trouble. Un peu frustré de sa fuite _« patience »_ songea t-il.

Finch fut rapide. Il retrouva son associé debout près de la fenêtre, un café à la main.

-« Je vous ai commandé un thé. Il y a des jus de fruit et des croissants aussi, bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour le petit déjeuner »

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien en se dirigeant vers le chariot. Reese approcha pour déposer sa tasse vide.

-« Je veux bien que nous soyons pressé mais de là à ne pas se dire bonjour » constata t-il. Il se pencha vers son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Bonjour Harold »Il observa la réaction de son associé.

-« Vous avez raison » affirma celui-ci « C'est un manque total d'éducation » jugea t-il en lui donnant un baiser à son tour.

Reese se sentit rassuré par son geste. Il gagna la salle de bains, l'air joyeux.

Finch l'observa. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser le changement dans leur relation mais apparemment il avait bien réagit. Il songea que sa plus grande crainte jusqu'alors avait été que John ne découvre son secret. Désormais ce serait de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son partenaire. Il était si peu doué pour les relations humaines. En revanche, quel que soit les risques, il ne voulait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne le pourrait pas. Il lui faudrait se créer de nouveaux repères mais il ne reculerait pas devant ces perspectives. Il voulait réussir leur histoire.

.

Ils rendirent les clés à la réception un peu avant midi. Reese s'installa au volant de leur véhicule.

-« Je propose que l'on s'arrête déjeuner avant de rentrer à la bibliothèque » suggéra t-il « Nous n'avons pas de numéro ? »

-« Non pas pour l'instant »

-« A moins que vous ne préfériez déjeuner à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Nous pouvons prendre le temps de faire un détour je pense »

-« Parfait. Une suggestion ? J'ai faim » constata l'ex agent.

-« Vous avez mangé trois croissants déjà » remarqua Finch amusé.

-« Exact. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour compenser toute l'énergie que j'ai déployé cette nuit et ce matin » le taquina John. Certain de le voir rougir une fois de plus.

Cela ne manqua pas.

-« Hum, évidemment » bredouilla l'informaticien perturbé.

Devant la gêne de son partenaire, Reese ne résista pas à l'envie de continuer.

-« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je récupère vite » précisa t-il « et je me ferais un plaisir de vous le prouver »

-« Je n'en doute pas » marmonna Finch un peu plus mal à l'aise encore.

-« Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un capable de rougir autant que vous Finch. Je vais me taire ou vous ne retrouverez jamais vos couleurs naturelles avant d'arriver au restaurant »

-« Trop aimable » répliqua Finch d'un ton vexé qui sonnait faux. John sourit mais garda le silence.

Vingt minutes plus tard il se garait devant le restaurant. Il se tourna vers son associé le fixant attentivement.

-« C'est correct, je crois que nous pouvons y aller »

Finch lui lança un regard sévère dont il ne tint aucun compte lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser mais je vais me retenir sinon nous reviendrons à notre point de départ »

Et évidemment une légère rougeur monta aussitôt aux joues de l'informaticien.

-« Qu'est ce que je disais » soupira l'ex agent.

-« Cessez de me taquiner M Reese et ce sera plus facile ! » répliqua l'informaticien agacé

-« En public c'est promis. En privé impossible ! » Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui « Pour moi c'est une façon de vous rappeler que je vous aime. Ca je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher »

Devant cette déclaration si naturelle Finch oublia toutes ses protestations.

-« Je vais tacher de m'y habituer alors » concéda t-il.

-« Ca me semble la meilleure solution pour les années à venir ! » John lui sourit et quitta le véhicule.

 _« Les années à venir »_ se répéta Finch en le suivant. Ces mots étaient si rassurants.

Le repas fut tranquille. John n'émit aucune taquinerie à l'encontre de son vis-à-vis et évita les sujets sensibles. Finch en conçu un certain soulagement. Au bout d'une heure ils quittèrent le restaurant. John lui tint la portière. Finch le frôla en prenant place. Un instant il songea que son associé chercherait à en profiter mais il ne tenta pas un mouvement. Il en ressentit une vague frustration et s'étonna de sa propre réaction. Il réalisa alors, effrayé, qu'il n'avait même pas fallut 24H avant qu'il ne devienne profondément dépendant de l'amour de Reese Troublé par cette constatation il resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. John perçu le changement dans son attitude et s'en inquiéta, connaissant la nature réservée de son partenaire. Avait-il été trop loin ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas fâché. Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance. Non le changement datait de leur retour au véhicule. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de spécial à ce moment là. Il avait même renoncé à l'embrasser au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté parce qu'ils étaient en public, bien que le parking n'était pas très fréquenté à ce moment là. Mais c'était peut être cela finalement. Finch aurait-il justement souhaité une marque d'attention de sa part ? John savait qu'il allait devoir le rassurer ces prochains jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin pleinement ses sentiments. _« Il va me falloir agir avec prudence »_ songea t-il _« et beaucoup de tact »_

De retour à la bibliothèque ils furent accueillis par Bear, tout joyeux de retrouver ses maîtres

-« Je vais l'emmener faire un tour » annonça l'ex agent « Il doit avoir besoin de se défouler un peu. Vous nous accompagnez ? »

-« Je préfère rester ici et vérifier que tout est normal »

-« D'accord. La prochaine fois alors » John l'attira contre lui en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement

-« A tout à l'heure Harold »

-« Amusez vous bien » répondit l'informaticien tout à coup réconforté. Le geste de John avait été si naturel. Donc il n'avait songé qu'à être prudent une heure plus tôt. _« Je dois accepter cette dépendance »_ songea t-il Dépendance qui, a bien y réfléchir, n'était pas si nouvelle. Elle était née plusieurs mois plus tôt lorsqu'il avait réalisé son amour pour lui et il l'avait déjà accepté pour lui-même. Il devait juste s'habituer à ce qu'elle soit visible de son compagnon. Même si cela le rendait vulnérable. _« Il n'en profitera pas »_ jugea t-il _« Il ne ferait jamais cela »_

.

John et Bear revinrent deux heures plus tard.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? »

-« Tout est en ordre M Reese »

-« Retour aux habitudes, avec une nouvelle cependant » affirma l'ex agent en lui volant un baiser. « J'adopte définitivement une nouvelle façon de vous saluer. Au moins en privé »

Finch sourit

-« Je prends note » répondit-il amusé.

-« Et ? Vous approuvez j'espère ? »

-« Totalement »

Finch repris sa séance de codage tandis que Reese s'installait un peu plus loin avec un livre qui, comme d'habitude, ne retint pas vraiment son intérêt. Il aurait voulu s'installer un peu plus près et juste l'observer sans avoir besoin de faire semblant de lire, mais il se demandait comment réagirait son partenaire et préféra ne pas risquer un geste maladroit.

-« Voulez vous un thé ? » demanda t-il au bout d'une heure.

-« Volontiers M Reese » répondit machinalement l'informaticien sans cesser ses activités.

John partit aussitôt préparer la boisson et revint déposer la tasse près du clavier. Restant debout près de lui avec sa tasse de café.

-« Vous ne voulez pas vous assoir ? » demanda Finch en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Si » répondit John du bout des lèvres en retournant vers sa chaise.

-« Vous pourriez vous rapprocher un peu » suggéra Finch.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avança la chaise plus près du bureau, sans être trop proche pour ne pas gêner l'espace de travail.

-« Que lisez-vous ? » demanda Finch curieux. Il fronça les sourcils « n'avez-vous pas commencé ce livre le mois dernier déjà ? »

-« Je ne lis pas vite » éluda Reese « et j'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer sur le texte »

-« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

-« Disons que je préfère observer plutôt que lire »

-« Je vois. Vous devriez l'emmener chez vous dans ce cas » suggéra l'informaticien qui avait capté le sous entendu.

-« J'y penserais à l'occasion » répondit Reese avec un haussement d'épaule _« C'est plutôt vous que je veux ramener chez moi »_ pensa t-il

Finch n'insista pas et repris son travail. Il recommença donc sa fausse lecture. Et se trouvant plus près de son associé il fut encore moins assidu.

A 18H il se leva.

-« Je ramène le diner ? Chinois ? »

-« Est-il déjà si tard ? » demanda Finch étonné. Absorbé par son codage il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer « D'accord. J'aurais fini pour votre retour »

-« Je ne serais pas long » lança l'ex agent en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

L'informaticien termina juste à temps pour rejoindre son partenaire qui avait disposé les plats sur la table. Ils dinèrent tranquillement.

-« Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de mission aujourd'hui » jugea Reese « Ca vous dit de passer la soirée chez moi ? » tenta t-il

Finch réalisa qu'il n'attendait que cette invitation et se sentit à nouveau effrayé devant cette évidence qui s'imposait à lui avec tant de force. _« Tout va trop vite »_ songea t-il. Alors il répondit hésitant

-« Je pense plutôt rentrer chez moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas »

Reese traduisit _« si cela ne vous vexe pas »_

-« Je vous laisse le choix Harold. Je suis patient » affirma t-il, certain que son associé comprendrait.

-« Merci » soupira ce dernier, soulagé qu'il ait compris son message implicite.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Reese semblait moins joyeux. _« Par ma faute »_ songea t-il. Il lui donna plusieurs baisers qui lui firent presque changer d'avis mais comme il s'apprêtait à s'exprimer John le relâcha.

-« A demain Harold » dit-il simplement.

-« A demain John »

Il le regarda s'éloigner avec regret et se sentit agacé contre lui-même.

Comme il arrivait à l'angle de la rue, John se retourna et vit que son partenaire le suivait des yeux. Il se prit à espérer qu'il regrettait de le laisser partir. Il resta un instant immobile puis reprit sa route.

Bien sûr il ne put se défendre d'un sentiment de déception lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans son loft mais il avait toujours sût que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il devrait se montrer patient. D'ailleurs il ne devait pas se plaindre. Son plan avait réussi au delà de toutes ses espérances.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait réalisé la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour son associé. Une mission où ils s'étaient trouvé tout deux en mauvaise posture face à un apprenti assassin particulièrement déterminé lui avait brutalement fait prendre conscience de la puissance de son attachement. Face à cette menace il avait réalisé qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre et surtout que ce n'était pas juste un ami qu'il redoutait de perdre. Ce jour là il avait comprit que le lien entre eux allait bien au delà de l'amitié qu'il croyait ressentir.

Cette histoire lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et il n'avait pas songé un instant à les refermer. Il les avait accepté se demandant comment les vivre au mieux, n'envisageant pas alors de les exprimer, persuader qu'ils resteraient sans écho. Puis il avait remarqué ce changement dans le comportement de son associé. Des détails infimes qui auraient échappés à tout autre mais pas à un ex agent de la CIA parfaitement entraîné et encore moins à un homme amoureux. Et il avait fini par se demander s'il avait été le seul à être victime d'une prise de conscience. Collectant patiemment les indices et s'efforçant de rester objectif, pour ne surtout pas interpréter les faits comme ils voulaient qu'ils soient et non comme ils étaient vraiment, il avait observé soigneusement les attitudes de son partenaire et l'espoir avait grandit en lui au fur et à mesure de ses constatations. Lorsqu'il acquit la certitude que Finch avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il pouvait espérer raisonnablement qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'une simple amitié, il avait décidé d'agir, devinant que jamais son partenaire ne prendrait une telle initiative. Mais pas question de se dévoiler brutalement au risque de faire fuir son associé si celui ci n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, ou s'il s'était trompé, mais il croyait de moins en moins à cette possibilité. Il avait donc entreprit une véritable campagne contre son associé mais toujours en agissant en douceur. Il avait multiplié les remarques, les allusions à double sens, les insinuations de plus en plus précises Les petites attentions, celles qu'il avait d'ordinaire, d'autre dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Il tenta quelques gestes aussi, de simples frôlements que l'on pouvait facilement croire dû au hasard. Les premiers jours avaient été décevants. Finch ne semblait pas du tout capter ses attentions, presque indifférent. Puis il avait eut quelques hésitations. Un certain trouble lorsqu'il le frôlait de trop près. Finch savait dissimuler ses pensées derrière son air impassible mais il avait un point faible : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il ne s'était pas sentit concerné avait jugé Reese. Il jouait alors l'agacement pour faire diversion mais John n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre, ou plutôt il ne l'était plus. Il avait donc continué sa campagne, n'hésitant plus à le provoquer discrètement d'un regard ou d'un geste, comme il l'avait fait la veille lors de la soirée lorsqu'il avait remarqué son énervement face aux regards insistants de cette invitée. Finalement il avait tenté le tout pour le tout et au vu du résultat il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir fait. Il sourit aux souvenirs de leur première nuit. Le réveil avait été plus délicat mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Maintenant le défi serait de faire durer leur histoire. Mais il était prêt à le relever et déterminé à le réussir.

.

Au matin, John quitta son loft d'un pas léger. Il avait hâte d'être à la bibliothèque et de retrouver son compagnon. Il s'efforçait de chasser la légère appréhension qu'il ressentait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre que son associé n'ait changé d'avis sur leur nouvelle relation. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait sû le convaincre. Pourquoi reviendrait-il en arrière ? En tous cas si cela devait arriver il était bien décidé à se battre pour le garder.

Il tourna le coin de la rue et s'entendit interpeller. Il se retourna, étonné. Il chercha dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà croisé ce visage.

-« Bonjour » répondit-il hésitant.

-« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire connaissance mais nous allons remédier à cela »

John perçut une présence dans son dos mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir il ressentit une vive piqure dans le cou. Il réagit aussitôt, neutralisant l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, mais le produit injecté devait être puissant, il se sentit étourdi puis finalement sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Il paraît que le premier chapitre se terminait mal ?_

 _Espérons que le second sera mieux : )_

 _._

 _Merci à :_

 _Ma fidèle Paige0703, la spécialiste en fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann et Jade181184 toujours fidèles au poste_

 _Et à Val81 pour son gentil commentaire_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Enfin réveillé ? J'avais dit à Gustav de ne pas trop forcer la dose»

John observa la pièce autour de lui, cherchant un repère. Une chambre. Un lit, une commode et un fauteuil où on l'avait assis et soigneusement menotté. Une porte en face, une fenêtre munie de barreaux sur le coté. C'était dépouillé, froid, impersonnel.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la femme qui se tenait devant lui le dévisageant attentivement.

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » articula t-il péniblement, encore sous l'emprise du sédatif.

-« Vous » gloussa son interlocutrice.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il impassible.

-« Vous me plaisez et j'ai besoin d'un nouvel ami. L'ancien me fatiguait »

-« Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je pouvais ne pas être intéressé par le poste ? »

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander l'avis de mes jouets » s'étonna la femme « Je prends ce qui m'intéresse c'est tout »

John songea que cette fille était complètement déséquilibrée et étudia la meilleure façon de réagir.

Il allait répondre lorsque la sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre.

-« Encore ! » grogna la fille agacée.

Elle sortit le téléphone de sa poche et John reconnu son appareil. Elle observa l'écran.

-« Qui est Harold ? » demanda t-elle agressive.

John se raidit. Il allait devoir choisir ses mots. Pas question de mettre Finch en danger.

-« C'est mon employeur »

-« Plutôt collant votre patron ! C'est la sixième fois qu'il appelle !»

-« Nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il doit être contrarié par mon absence »suggéra Reese d'un ton neutre.

-« Il va devoir se passer de vous pourtant ! En attendant je vais lui envoyer un message pour qu'il cesse ses appels. D'ailleurs, il vous en a déjà envoyé deux»

John pinça les lèvres, priant pour que les messages d'Harold ne le trahisse pas.

Il la regarda consulter le téléphone

- _« Bonjour John, est ce que tout va bien ? »_ Il emploie votre prénom ? »

-« Oui c'est plus simple »

 _-« Où êtes-vous ? »_ lut-elle ensuite « On dirait qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour vous » jugea la jeune femme suspicieuse.

-« Nous avions un dossier urgent à voir ce matin » mentit l'ex agent.

-« Le pauvre il va devoir se débrouiller seul » gloussa t-elle « Je vais le lui annoncer ! Bon alors comment vous adressez vous à lui ? Il ne s'agit pas d'attirer son attention nous ne pourrions plus nous en débarrasser ! »

-« J'utilise son nom, M Wren » affirma Reese cherchant à ruser.

-« Pas plus familier ? Il utilise votre prénom lui ! »

-« Je suis son employé. Il n'apprécierait pas que je lui manque de respect »

-« Il est strict ! »

-« Disons conventionnel »

Elle commença à taper le message

-« Je serais absent aujourd'hui. Je suis malade » Voilà c'est suffisant »

John retint une réflexion pour ne pas se trahir. Il voulait qu'elle note son nom, ce qui alerterait immanquablement son associé. Mais insister risquait d'éveiller les soupçons. Ce message allait au moins l'intriguer. Finch savait bien qu'aucune maladie bénigne ne l'empêcherait d'assurer leur mission. Même une balle ne le retenait pas lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas de graves dégâts.

.

Finch saisit son portable en attendant la sonnerie annonçant un message. Il resta interdit en le lisant _« Je serais absent, je suis malade »_ répéta t-il interloqué.

Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son associé. Il était déjà venu travailler malade ou blessé. Parfois il avait même dû le renvoyer en exigeant qu'il se repose. Etait ce l'une de ses plaisanteries ? « Ou alors il m'évite » soupira t-il  
Il commença un message, l'effaça, recommença, cherchant les bons mots. Puis finalement il nota _« Très bien. Reposez vous. S'il s'agit d'hier nous pouvons en parler »_

Il envoya le message le cœur battant, inquiet. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

.

-« Il est rapide à répondre ! » commenta la jeune femme. Elle lut le texte et fronça les sourcils « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Reese joua la désinvolture.

-« Rien »

-« Il veut parler de…rien ? Ne vous moquer pas de moi !» s'énerva t-elle

-« Nous avons eu un désaccord sur un dossier » mentit Reese

-« Et il est fâché ? » s'étonna son interlocutrice.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je comptais m'excuser ce matin »

Elle le fixa perplexe.

-« Mon grand père dit qu'il faut toujours s'excuser quand on a été méchant. Je vais le faire » elle tapa le message _« Désolez pour notre dispute d'hier. Toute mes excuses » ça vous va ? »_

-« C'est trop familier. Mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien »

-« Il est rigide votre patron ! » marmonna t-elle « Bon je vais faire un effort. Alors voyons… »

Une sonnerie l'interrompit.

-« Oh il est insistant ça m'énerve ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. Elle pianota rapidement _« Désolé pour hier, je regrette ce qui s'est passé »_ là ça suffira ! Il me fatigue ! » Protesta t-elle.

-« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer cela » répliqua Reese spontanément. Inquiet de l'interprétation que Finch ferait d'un pareil message.

-« Et alors ? C'est correct ! » S'emporta la jeune femme « Vous avez peur de quoi ? »

L'ex agent se força à se reprendre.

-« C'est trop familier » répéta t-il « A défaut de mieux vous allez me faire virer ! »

-« De toute façon je vous garde alors ce n'est pas si important » répliqua t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

John retint un grognement frustré. A cet instant il redoutait plus encore la réaction de Finch que sa propre situation.

La jeune femme observa le téléphone.

-« Vous savez quoi ? Le dernier message ce n'était pas lui ! Je me suis énervée pour rien mince ! C'est qui Lionel ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas appelé aussi souvent que l'autre ? »

-« C'est un …collègue »

-« Décidément vous ne pensez qu'au boulot vous ! Je vais changer ça ! » Affirma t-elle

.

Finch guettait anxieusement la réponse. Son cœur manqua un battement en la recevant. Sa pire crainte se réalisait. « Il regrette » murmura t-il. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Ses pensées s'affolèrent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il mentit ? Juste pour profiter d'une nuit ? Pour tester son emprise sur lui ? Il avait été stupide de le suivre, de ne pas avoir sut lui résister. Et maintenant ? Allait-il aussi abandonner leur mission ? Il chercha une réponse. Ne trouvant même pas la force de protester, il tapa seulement deux mots puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, désemparé.

.

Reese fixait la jeune femme en face de lui d'un regard neutre, se demandant comment il était capable de donner le change alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il devait le rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il connaissait trop bien son associé pour douter de l'interprétation qu'il ferait de ce message. Cette femme allait anéantir ses efforts et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire cela !

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie annonçant un nouveau message.

-« Ah il devient raisonnable ! Il va peut être arrêter d'appeler ? »

-« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Reese dissimulant son anxiété.

-« Il n'est pas fâché. Il a répondu _« Je comprends »_

John serra les poings _« Non. Il n'a rien compris »_ songea t-il et s'il n'agissait pas rapidement il allait le perdre. Son seul espoir était qu'un numéro leur parvienne. Peut être Finch renouait-il alors le contact ?

La voix aigüe de la femme le sortit de ses réflexions.

-« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses! Je vais vous dire ce que j'attends de vous. J'ai besoin d'un compagnon pour me distraire et m'accompagner dans les soirées où je suis invitée et surtout celle que je donne après demain pour mon anniversaire. Je veux un homme beau et charmant exactement comme vous ! »

-« Je ne suis pas disponible » répliqua Reese le regard dur.

Elle l'observa, suspicieuse.

-« Vous avez une petite amie ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors ? »

-« Je choisis moi-même qui je fréquente »

-« Et bien vous ferez une exception ! Et puis je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez choisit ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses » jugea Reese « je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'instituer le compagnon d'une parfaite inconnue »

-« Si ce n'est que ça, nous allons faire connaissance bien sur ! »

Elle se déplaça à travers la salle.

-« Par quoi commencer ? Il faut que vous connaissiez mes goûts »

John commençait à perdre patience. La pensée de son partenaire ne le quittait pas.

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé » répéta t-il agacé.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard furieux.

-« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Vous obéirez ! »

-« Sinon quoi ? » la provoqua l'ex agent.

-« Tout le monde m'obéit vous ferez comme les autres ! » s'écria t-elle, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, espérant peut être l'impressionner, mais Reese ne baissa pas les yeux.

Elle céda la première et quitta de la pièce en claquant la porte.

John se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. _« Cette fille est complètement déséquilibrée. Je dois sortir d'ici et vite »_ jugea t-il. Il observa les lieux, cherchant le meilleur plan.

Ses geôliers avaient eut le reflexe d'utiliser des menottes retenant ses bras de chaque côté du fauteuil. Il aurait pu se détacher facilement s'il avait eu les mains liées ensembles. Il examina les attaches. Un ingénieux système de liens adapté aux bras du fauteuil. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de serrure. Il tira sur les accoudoirs. Après quelques minutes il sentit une faiblesse dans celui de gauche. Encouragé, il voulu continuer mais un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter l'informaticien, le tirant de sa torpeur. Il décrocha sans réfléchir.

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui inspecteur » répondit-il machinalement.

Fusco allait poursuivre mais fut interpellé par la voix de son interlocuteur.

-« Ca va Finch ? Vous avez une voix bizarre ?»

-« Ca va. Juste un peu…enroué » mentit-il.

-« Ah d'accord. Dites, superman est avec vous ? »

-« Non. Pas pour le moment »

-« Il est en mission ? » questionna Fusco.

Finch hésita.

-« Non »

-« Ca fait quatre fois que je l'appelle. Il ne répond pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être en mission ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le joindre. Vous pouvez me dire où le trouver ? »

-« Eh bien » balbutia Finch prit au dépourvu « Je ne sais pas exactement…Il devait… faire une course… »

-« Finch vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda Fusco étonné de ses hésitations.

-« Je vais lui envoyer un message » trancha Finch.

-« OK. Dites lui que ça urge »

-« Entendu inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch. A plus »

L'informaticien resta immobile le regard fixé sur son portable. Il aurait dû avouer à l'inspecteur qu'il ne pouvait pas le joindre mais celui-ci aurait voulu savoir pourquoi et il n'aurait pas put lui dire la vérité. Mais Reese répondrait-il à son message ?

Il hésita de longues minutes puis se résigna. Il s'était engagé…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Etes vous mieux disposé ? » demanda la jeune femme en entrant.

Reese lui lança un regard neutre.

-« En tous cas vous allez devoir vous expliquer ! » lança t-elle énervée. La tension qui émanait d'elle n'échappa pas à l'ex agent.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

Reese voulu éluder la question mais comprit que ce n'était pas le moment.

-« Je suis dans… les assurances »

-« Les assurances ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi un inspecteur vous cherche t-il ?»

Reese se raidit.

-« Un inspecteur » répéta t-il mimant la surprise.

-« Votre patron vous a envoyé un message, encore ! » elle saisit le portable _« L'inspecteur Fusco vous cherche. C'est urgent »_

Elle le fixa durement.

-« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

John réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-« Fusco est inspecteur du fisc » inventa t-il « « Mon patron a un contrôle fiscal et je devais préparer des relevés de comptes pour son dossier. J'avais oublié que c'était ce matin » ajouta t-il l'air contrarié.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave » jugea la jeune femme péremptoire.

-« Pas si grave ? » attaqua John. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme décidé à tenter sa chance. « Non seulement vous allez me faire virer mais vous allez ruiner mon patron ! Et vous voudriez que je sois "bien disposé" envers vous ? »

La jeune femme l'observa, contrariée.

-« Ne vous énervez pas ! je… »

-« J'ai pourtant de quoi m'énerver » insista Reese l'air furieux.

-« C'est bon ! Attendez ! » Elle hésita « Je veux que ça marche entre nous alors calmez vous ! Comment faire ? » Ajouta t-elle perplexe.

John insista.

-« Trouvez une réponse. Si je ne réponds pas c'est fichu ! »

-« Bien je vais répondre ! C'est bon ! » Elle reprit le téléphone « votre patron sait que vous êtes malade, il aurait pu transmettre ! »

-« Vous savez ce que c'est un inspecteur du fisc ? Ce n'est pas un rhume qui va l'impressionner ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

-« Je dis quoi moi ? » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-« Laissez-moi vous dicter un message » suggéra Reese « Je sais quoi dire »

-« Non ! Vous allez en profiter pour dire un truc pas net ! » protesta t-elle.

-« Je vous promets de ne rien dire de suspect. C'est vous qui avait le téléphone, vous pourrez contrôler »

La jeune femme fit la moue indécise.

-« Si vous me laissez faire je serais de bien meilleure humeur » tenta Reese.

-« Vous accepterez de discuter gentiment ? » demanda t-elle aussitôt, pleine d'espoir.

-« Promis »

-« Alors d'accord, mais je veille ! »

Elle reprit le téléphone.

John dicta, s'efforçant de rester calme mais le cœur battant plus vite.

-« Je suis désolé M Wren. Mais j'avais oublié la visite de l'inspecteur du fisc »

-« C'est guindé » l'interrompit son interlocutrice.

-« C'est dans le ton » il continua « Je suis vraiment malade. L'inspecteur peut-il reporter ? »

-« Je préfère "l'inspecteur devra reporter" c'est mieux »

-« Si vous voulez » concéda Reese pour qui seule la première partie du message importait vraiment. « C'est pareil. Et tant que cela reste dans le ton »

-« Ca le semble » jugea la jeune femme.

-« Et je n'ai rien écrit de suspect ? »

-« Non. Je ne vois rien » admit-elle en relisant le message. « Bon ça ira » Elle pressa la touche d'envoi et John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finch allait comprendre. Il devait comprendre…

.

Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter une réponse. Il saisit immédiatement son téléphone en entendant le signal du message et resta stupéfait devant son contenu.

 _« Je suis désolé M Wren. Mais j'avais oublié la visite de l'inspecteur du fisc. L'inspecteur devra reporter »_

-« Inspecteur du fisc ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Murmura t-il « Il parle de Fusco comme d'un inspecteur du fisc ? Mais que… » Puis un détail le frappa _« Je suis désolé M Wren »_ « Mais pourquoi m'appelle t-il ainsi ? » Finch sentit un étrange pressentiment l'envahir _« Pourquoi cette confusion ? Pourquoi l'utilisation d'un de ces alias ? »_ Il réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Il relut le message encore une fois. « Ce n'est pas de lui » murmura t-il. Mais alors que penser de cela ? « Il cherche à attirer mon attention ». Il sursauta. Si ce message n'est pas de lui ou lui a été dicté… cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que John est en danger !

Finch inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il devait se reprendre et faire preuve de prudence. Il tapa rapidement la réponse.

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais demander un report. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je vais demander à Lionel de m'aider dans mes recherches pour aujourd'hui »_ Il hésita.

 _« J'espère qu'il comprendra le message lui aussi »_ songea t-il. Il se tourna pour prendre un second téléphone et appela aussitôt l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Finch ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

-« Inspecteur, avez-vous un moment pour me rejoindre ? Je crois que John a des ennuis »

.

OoooooooooO

.

La jeune femme prit un air réjouit en lisant le message.

-« Vous voyez qu'il peut se passer de vous ! Il vous a même trouvé un remplaçant ! » elle lui lut le message.

Reese retint un sourire. Finch avait deviné l'anormalité de son message et lui savait décrypter le sien. Tout comme il le savait capable de le retrouver n'importe où. Et avec l'aide de Lionel il le ferait échapper à cette harpie. _« Sauf si j'y parviens avant_ » songea t-il, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler sans réagir. _« Et ma priorité sera de le rejoindre et de lui rappeler que je l'aime »_

La jeune femme interrompit ses pensées.

-« Nous pouvons discuter maintenant ? »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lionel entra dans le café et aperçu Finch assis au fond de la salle.

-« Salut Finch. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu »

-« Je vous en remercie inspecteur »

-« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je pense que John est en danger »

-« Ca ne change pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire » remarqua Fusco.

-« Sans doute. Mais cette fois je pense qu'il est retenu quelque part et qu'il a besoin d'aide »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

-« Il ne m'a pas rejoint ce matin. Nous avons seulement échangé des sms. Mais si ces messages ont bien été envoyé de son portable, je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas de lui » affirma t-il en lui remettant son téléphone.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ? » demanda Fusco en lisant les messages.

-« Non inspecteur. Ce n'était pas… une dispute » Finch se sentit rougir et pesta contre lui-même, espérant que Fusco ne remarquerait rien « Il n'a aucune raison de s'excuser »

-« Et M Wren c'est qui ? »

-« Un de mes alias »

-« Pourquoi il vous donnerait un pseudo hors mission ? » interrogea Fusco intrigué.

-« Pour attirer mon attention »

-« Eh ! Attendez ! C'est quoi ce cirque ? Il me fait passer pour un inspecteur du fisc ? »

-« C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'est pas libre de ce qu'il écrit. Rien n'a de sens »

-« Je confirme » marmonna Fusco « un inspecteur du fisc ! » répéta t-il outré.

Finch aurait presque rit devant l'air horrifié de l'inspecteur si la situation ne l'avait autant inquiété.

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ca ne ressemble à rien » ajouta t-il en lui rendant son téléphone. Il réfléchit un moment « ça ne me dit rien de bon » jugea t-il finalement « Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait le détenir ? »

-« Pas la moindre inspecteur »

-« Bon. Dans ce cas on va chercher »

Finch soupira soulagé que l'inspecteur le croie.

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Vous avez essayé de le localiser je suppose ? »

-« Oui et c'est une autre bizarrerie. Il semble que la puce GPS de son portable soit hors service »

-« Ca ne va pas aider. Par quoi commencer ? »

-« Je vais visionner les bandes des caméras de sécurité sur son parcours. Je trouverais peut être une piste »

-« Indiquez-moi le quartier. J'irai sur place »

-« Je vous le note inspecteur »

-« Bon allez, au boulot ! » lança Fusco en se levant pour quitter le café.

.

De retour à la bibliothèque, Finch commença immédiatement le visionnage des bandes des caméras disposées dans les rues autour du loft. Fusco s'étant rendu sur place.

Son portable sonna

-« Pour l'instant je n'ai rien » commenta l'inspecteur. « Un commerçant l'a vu passer devant sa boutique ce matin au moment où il ouvrait, un peu avant 8H. Tout semblait normal. J'ai trouvé un vendeur de boissons aussi. Il m'a dit que John passait prendre la même commande tout les matins mais il ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui »

-« John a l'habitude de ramener le petit déjeuner » précisa Finch

-« Il fait serveur aussi ? C'est cool ! Je vais pouvoir le chambrer quand nous l'aurons retrouvé »

-« C'est possible » murmura Finch. Lionel comprit le message.

-« On va le retrouver ne vous inquiétez pas Finch. M'étonnerais que ceux qui l'ont enlevé en viennent à bout si facilement, c'est un dur à cuir »

-« Merci inspecteur. J'espère juste que nous le retrouverons avant qu'il ne soit blessé »

-« Oh s'ils l'égratignent vous le soignerez. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne connaissait pas de meilleur infirmier que vous »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Finch.

-« Ouais. Mais je vais le croire sur parole vu qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne partagerait pas son infirmier »

-« Il vous taquinait inspecteur. Je suis tout disposé à vous aider si vous en avez besoin »

-« Merci Finch. Mais je me méfierais quand même. Quand John parle de vous il plaisante rarement, je préfère pas m'y frotter »

Finch eut un mince sourire, un peu réconforté.

-« Bon, on sait qu'il est passé devant l'épicier mais pas devant le gars aux boissons, ça réduit le champ de recherche. Je continu. A plus Finch »

.

Finch finit par trouver une séquence où John quittait son immeuble. Il avait prit visiblement le chemin de leur repaire. Il semblait serein. L'informaticien fixa un instant l'image de son compagnon. S'il suivait ce chemin c'est qu'il avait prévu de le rejoindre, alors….Il interrompit ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Il poursuivit le visionnage. Il le vit stopper à l'entrée d'une petite rue, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Il le vit faire quelques pas puis il quitta la zone couverte par la caméra. Finch vit un homme se glisser dans la ruelle à sa suite puis plus rien… Il eut beau scruter les bandes, John était entré dans cette impasse mais n'en était jamais ressorti.

L'informaticien prit une profonde inspiration pour lutter contre l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, John avait bien été enlevé. Restait à trouver par qui et à le libérer. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Il rappela l'inspecteur

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Oui. D'après les caméras de sécurité John a effectivement quitté son immeuble normalement ce matin et a marché jusqu'à une ruelle toute proche. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un l'a interpellé et il s'est avancé dans la ruelle. Ensuite un homme y est entré à son tour mais son visage n'était pas visible. Et rien d'autre. Personne n'est ressortit de cette impasse »

-« Quel endroit au juste ? »

Finch le lui indiqua.

-« J'y suis. C'est dans la bonne zone. Je vais y entrer je trouverai peut être un indice sur place. » Finch l'entendait se déplacer lentement dans le passage.

-« A priori rien à signaler mais il y a la porte de service d'un resto. Je vais voir si je peux interroger le personnel »

-« Bonne chance inspecteur » soupira Finch. Il lança une recherche sur ledit restaurant et ses employés. Se connectant aux caméras de surveillance de l'établissement. En voyant la liste du personnel et d'après les images des cuisines il décela quelques incohérences. Il envoya aussitôt un message à Fusco.

Celui-ci le rappela trente minutes plus tard.

-« J'ai des infos Finch ! Ils n'étaient pas super coopératifs au départ mais le fichier que vous m'avez envoyé les a soudainement rendus bavards. C'est un plaisir de bosser avec vous » se moqua Fusco « Le gars de la plonge m'a dit que ce matin il avait vu deux types costauds en porter un troisième. Il le soutenait et le gars a cru qu'il était ivre. Je pense plutôt qu'ils l'avaient assommé. Ils lui ont fait traverser la cuisine et sont sortit par la porte donnant sur le parking en sous sol. A cette heure il n'y avait que lui et le chef dans le resto. Mais le chef était dans la salle et il n'a rien remarqué »

-« Il a pu faire une description de ces hommes ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Des hommes de mains sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une femme accompagnait les deux types. Une grande blonde. Et le gars a dit que c'était elle qui commandait. Elle lui a dit que l'un de ses amis avait fait un malaise et qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Et elle lui a filé un billet pour qu'il oubli leur passage. Manque de bol, c'est justement le gars qui figurait dans votre fichier, donc il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue ! »

-« Et cette femme ? Il vous l'a décrite ? »

-« Mieux que ça, on vient d'arriver au poste et il est avec le dessinateur. Il a l'air d'avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle »

-« C'est une excellente nouvelle inspecteur »

-« Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ? John voyait quelqu'un ces derniers temps ?»

Finch se troubla

-« Non. Enfin je ne crois pas »

Comment aurait-il pût avouer à l'inspecteur qu'il était avec lui…

-« Vous seriez au courant forcement s'il avait quelqu'un» insista Fusco.

-« Il a eu assez peu de temps libre ces dernières semaines. Les missions se sont succédées. Je pense qu'effectivement j'aurais remarqué un changement » répondit l'informaticien mal à l'aise.

-« En tout cas il est tombé sur la mauvaise fille »

-« Il faudrait être certain qu'elle le connaissait » constata Finch.

-« Le gars l'a entendu l'appeler par son prénom »

-« Dans ce cas il nous faut savoir d'où ils se connaissent » répondit Finch troublé.

-« Peut être que le portrait vous rappellera quelque chose ? Si John fréquentait une fille vous les avez surement aperçu vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble »

-« C'est possible » émit prudemment l'informaticien. Il était perturbé. Qui pouvait être cette femme ? Il sentit un sentiment de jalousie se réveiller en lui _« C'est bien le moment ! »_ protesta t-il _« Il faut d'abord le retrouver. Nous aviserons plus tard »_ se sermonna t-il.

-« Je vous envoi le portrait dès qu'il est prêt » ajouta Fusco sans se douter du trouble de son interlocuteur.

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit machinalement l'informaticien.

Il soupira et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que John était en danger il était resté concentré sur les événements, absorbé par ses recherches et il n'avait pas put réfléchir à sa propre situation. Il était temps de faire le point. D'après les renseignements de Fusco, John avait été enlevé tôt le matin, vers 8H. Les caméras qu'il avait piraté ne lui avaient pas apporté cette précision, l'horodatage étant mal réglé. Mais l'inspecteur était formel sur l'horaire. Donc le premier message de John ne pouvait pas être de lui non plus. A l'heure où il avait été envoyé, John était déjà entre les mains de ses kidnappeurs. En conséquence il pouvait espérer qu'aucun de ces messages ne faisait allusion à leur relation et qu'ils en étaient toujours au même stade que la veille… Devait-il y croire ?

Son portable vibra

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« Je vous ai envoyé le portrait par mail »

Finch se tourna vers l'un des écrans, il ouvrit le mail puis la pièce jointe. Le portrait apparu. Il le fixa, se concentrant sur le visage, les yeux, mais rien ne lui vint. Pourtant il éprouva une sensation de déjà vu.

-« Vous reconnaissez cette fille ? »

-« Malheureusement non inspecteur. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé pourtant. Mais c'est peut être juste une illusion »

-« Bon elle connaissait son prénom mais il ne devait pas avoir de relation avec elle ou pas depuis longtemps »

-« Je ne crois pas » jugea Finch.

-« Vous l'auriez su Finch. Personne ne le connaît mieux que vous »

-« Je suppose »

Fusco percevait le doute dans sa voix.

-« C'est certain » affirma t-il « Finch vous êtes inquiet je le comprends mais vous savez qu'il est capable de se débrouiller, il s'en sort toujours »

-« Je l'espère inspecteur » admit Finch

-« Finch, si vous ne croyez pas en lui, qui le fera ? » demanda alors Lionel d'un ton sérieux

L'informaticien tressaillit devant cette évidence. Croire en lui. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis le début de leur collaboration. D'abord en ses capacités, puis lorsqu'il avait appris à le connaître, il avait cru en l'agent, puis enfin en l'ami. Et maintenant il croyait en l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi doutait-il autant cette fois ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement le croire ? John était toujours sincère avec lui. Il avait eut assez d'exemple de sa loyauté pour en avoir la certitude. Douter de ses sentiments c'était comme le rejeter et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

-« Je crois en lui inspecteur » répondit-il d'une voix affermie « Je croirais en lui quoi qu'il arrive »

-« Je vous retrouve Finch ! » approuva Fusco « Allez, on continu, je vais passer le portrait à la reconnaissance faciale »

.

OoooooooooO

.

La recherche ne donna rien. Finch voyait les heures s'écouler avec angoisse. Il s'accrochait désespérément à un détail. Jusqu'à présent la machine ne lui avait pas transmis de numéro et par conséquent pas celui de John. S'il était en danger de mort elle l'aurait fait puisqu'avec un enlèvement il y aurait préméditation.

La nuit tomba sur la ville. Fusco rappela pour prévenir qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de plus mais qu'il restait vigilant.

-« Faut que je rentre pour mon gamin mais appelez moi en cas d'urgence » avait-il insisté. Il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour l'aider et Finch estimait ses efforts à leur juste valeur.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'osait pas rentrer chez lui, pensant qu'il serait plus efficace ici. Et puis à la bibliothèque il lui semblait sentir sa présence. Il crut l'entendre protester : _« combien de fois vous ai-je dit de rentrer chez vous Finch ? C'est mauvais pour vous de dormir sur votre bureau ! »_ La dernière fois qu'il l'avait surpris il l'avait doucement massé pour l'aider à retrouver sa mobilité et Finch avait aimé le contact de ses mains sur ses épaules. Il songea qu'à la même heure, 48H plus tôt, il était dans ses bras, enchainé par sa tendresse, prisonnier de son amour. A cet instant c'était lui qui était prisonnier mais d'une toute autre prison. Il devait le retrouver impérativement. Sinon plus rien n'aurait de sens, il ne pourrait pas continuer dans un monde où il ne serait plus.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tiens, on dirait que je stresse mes lecteurs_

 _Mais il y a « super-Fusco » en action : )_

 _._

 _Merci à :_

 _Ma fidèle Paige0703, la spécialiste en fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann et Jade181184 toujours fidèles_

 _Et à Val81 pour son gentil commentaire_

 _Et à tout ceux qui me lise en général !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Bon par quoi commençons nous ? » interrogea la jeune femme. Elle se concentra. « Alors vous travaillez dans les assurances ? Ça doit être affreusement ennuyeux ! »

-« Parfois. C'est tout de même intéressant »

-« Franchement ça fait trop commun. Je vais vous trouver un autre métier plus avantageux pour mes amis sinon ils vont se moquer de moi »

-« Et vous, que faites vous ? » demanda John, songeant que faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle pourrait lui amener quelques informations.

La jeune femme se braqua.

-« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! »

-« Ok. Mais ça ne va pas nous aider » constata Reese.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous avez dit que je devais connaître vos goûts mais si je ne peux rien vous demander… »

La femme parut réfléchir.

-« Je vous en dirais suffisamment »

-« Je pourrais vous poser quelques questions et vous répondez si vous le voulez ? » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Pourquoi pas » admit-elle hésitante « Je fais ce que je veux ! » ajouta t-elle plus fermement.

Reese fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa réponse.

-« Alors que faites vous comme métier ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

-« Rien bien sur ! Une personne comme moi ne s'abaisse pas à travailler. Mais j'ai tout un tas d'activité à côté »

Reese lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle passait sans cesses d'une humeur à l'autre, juste en quelques secondes _« elle est totalement instable »_ songea t-il. _« Je dois jouer le jeu si je veux trouver un moyen de m'échapper »._

-« Vous jouez au tennis John ? »

-« Ca m'est arrivé » répondit-il prudemment.

-« Je suis très douée pour le tennis. Si j'avais voulu faire carrière j'aurais écrasé tout mes adversaires »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ? »

-« Au début c'est drôle mais après c'est lassant d'être toujours meilleure que les autres »

Reese songea qu'il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un avec un complexe de supériorité aussi développé. Il allait devoir en tenir compte et choisir ses réponses en fonction.

-« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de petite amie ? » demanda t-elle brusquement.

-« Non » répéta fermement John souhaitant éviter ce sujet trop sensible. Toujours cette crainte d'attirer le danger sur Lui.

-« Etonnant. Mais tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas pu rivaliser avec moi de toute façon. »

Elle se pencha vers lui « Vous pouvez être fier que je vous ai choisit »

Reese retint la remarque acerbe qui lui vint spontanément et qui n'aurait rien eut d'agréable pour son interlocutrice.

-« Vous n'êtes pas convaincu on dirait ? » constata t-elle avec une moue contrariée « Cela viendra ! »

 _« Aucun risque »_ songea Reese.

-« Qui était le type avec vous à la soirée ? »

-« Mon patron » répondit prudemment l'ex agent.

-« L'obsédé des sms ? » elle fronça les sourcils « Vous allez en soirée avec votre patron ? »

-« Il m'arrive de lui servir de chauffeur »

-« C'est ridicule ! »

-« Non, c'est pratique. Cela me permet de profiter de la soirée. On invite pas un simple employé, mais si je l'accompagne je peux en profiter »

-« Vous êtes un resquilleur alors ? »

-« C'est une façon de rencontrer des gens intéressants » suggéra Reese.

-« Comme moi » répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme « Mais vous m'avez laissé tomber pour lui » constata t-elle.

-« Je suis quand même obligé de faire semblant de travailler »

-« Vous n'êtes pas redescendu ensuite ? »

John se raidit.

-« Non. Nous avons revu quelques dossiers urgents »

-« Au lieu de vous amuser ? »

-« C'était important »

-« Je dirais plutôt que votre patron vous exploite. Il ne m'est pas sympathique ce type »

John serra les poings. _« Si cette femme tente quoi que ce soit contre Finch elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour en profiter »_ se promit-il.

-« C'est drôle cet attachement au travail » continua t-elle sans remarquer la tension chez l'ex agent

-« Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre de ses rentes » grinça Reese.

-« Je suppose. Moi j'ai une famille riche alors j'en profite c'est logique ! »

-« Et vos parents savent comment vous recrutez vos petits amis ? »

-« Ils ne me disent jamais rien de toute façon. Et puis je suis discrète pour leur réputation alors je ne vois pas où est le problème »

-« Si vous êtes discrète évidemment » ricana Reese.

-« Il y a des limites » jugea la jeune femme.

-« Enlever des inconnus contre leur volonté ne semble pas les dépasser alors ? »

-« Je les remarque et c'est un honneur pour eux ! » s'emporta la jeune femme.

-« Et ensuite ? Que deviennent-ils ? »

-« Je ne fais rien de mal. Un jour j'en trouverai un qui plaira à mon père. C'est lui qui choisira. En attendant je m'amuse »

-« Votre père n'est pas pressé » constata Reese.

-« Il est loin. Il faut qu'il trouve comment revenir »

-« Et votre mère ? »

-« Il l'a emmené. Mon petit frère aussi. Il n'a laissé que moi parce que j'étais la plus forte»

-« Je vois » estima Reese qui se demandait ce que cette histoire pouvait bien dissimuler.

-« Taisez-vous ! » riposta la jeune femme ayant à nouveau changé d'humeur « Vous ne savez pas ! Et c'est de vous dont nous devions parler. Vous n'avez rien à savoir sur ma famille ! »

-« J'essayais de faire connaissance » répondit prudemment l'ex agent

-« Vous êtes trop curieux mais vous ne saurez rien ! Et si c'est ma fortune que vous voulez mon père me défendra ! »

Elle semblait furieuse et John vit une lueur de folie dans son regard. Elle le fixa un instant, agressive, puis parut se troubler.

-« Je suis fatiguée » déclara t-elle subitement calmée, le regard vague « Je reviendrais demain »

-« Vous comptez me garder attaché ici jusqu'à demain ? »

-« Je pourrais. Vous êtes méchant »

-« Je ne vous ai rien dit de mal » remarqua Reese.

-« Peut être » jugea t-elle et John remarqua que son regard semblait de plus en plus éteint, comme déconnecté. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Quand je serais sortie je déclencherais l'ouverture des bracelets et vous pourrez bouger. Mais demain quand je vous le dirais vous devrez reprendre votre place sans rechigner sinon Gustav viendra vous faire asseoir et vous le regretterez ! Compris ? »

Reese songea qu'il aurait peut être une opportunité à ce moment là et acquiesça.

-« D'accord »

-« Ne mentez pas où je serais très en colère je vous préviens ! »

-« Je ne mens pas »

Elle le fixa une minute puis sortit sans un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard un grand type à la mine patibulaire vint déposer un plateau et ressorti sans un mot. Aussitôt après les bracelets qui le maintenaient au fauteuil se rétractèrent. Reese massa ses poignets endoloris avec un soupir de soulagement. Il entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Il y avait certainement des caméras, il devait rester discret.

La porte blindée était la seule issue. La fenêtre était munie de barreaux solides et d'un volet que l'on venait de fermer. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'attendre.

Il s'approcha du plateau et resta perplexe devant son contenu, composé uniquement de plats sophistiqués, du genre qu'on ne trouve que dans un grand restaurant. C'était assez surprenant. _« Ou pas »_ songea t-il _« Pas pour le cerveau dérangé de cette fille »._ Il s'assit au bord du lit, puis finalement s'y allongea. Autant économiser ses forces en perspective d'une éventuelle tentative d'évasion. Evidemment ses pensées le ramenèrent vers son partenaire, à quoi pensait-il en ce moment ? Il devait être occupé à le chercher avec Fusco et sans doute au dernier stade de l'inquiétude _« Vous êtes trop stressé Harold »_ songea t-il une énième fois. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui dire à nouveau de vive voix. Les images de leur dernière nuit envahirent son esprit. Il était prêt à tout pour revivre ces instants, le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, tout contre lui, attentif au moindre frisson, au plus léger soupir, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps et ses lèvres capturer inlassablement les siennes, jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque, et finalement le sentir totalement soumis à lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de vivre cela à nouveau et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

.

OooooooooO

.

Une nouvelle aube se leva sur la ville.

Finch ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait finalement rejoint l'appartement qui leur servait parfois de planque pour leurs numéros. Cela lui avait semblé un bon compromis entre la bibliothèque et son domicile. Plus tard il avait finit par s'endormir dans le canapé. Il était certes confortable mais insuffisamment pour quelqu'un aux vertèbres fragilisées. Mais c'était le seul endroit où il avait put se résoudre à prendre un peu de repos, Bear à ses pieds, veillant sur lui.

Il se leva et gagna la salle de bains. Une bonne douche chaude l'aiderait à détendre ses muscles endoloris et il pourrait reprendre ses recherches même s'il n'avait pas la moindre piste pour cela. Il trouverait. Il le fallait.

Fusco le rejoignit une heure plus tard.

-« Rien de neuf je suppose ? » demanda t-il en entrant.

-« Non, rien inspecteur »

-« Un croissant ? »

-« C'est gentil inspecteur »

-« Vous devriez en manger au moins un sinon vous ne tiendrez pas et ça n'aidera pas John »

-« Vous avez raison » admit Finch en prenant une viennoiserie. Cela lui rappela un autre moment, un réveil près de Lui _« Vous avez mangé trois croissants déjà »_ lui avait-il dit. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à la réponse de John. C'était trop dur de se rappeler ces moments avec lui dans la situation présente.

Fusco ne remarqua pas son trouble. Il s'était tourné vers Bear

-« Et toi t-en veux un aussi ? » lui demanda t-il. Le chien jappa joyeusement et Lionel lui donna un morceau de croissant.

-« Juste une petite entorse Finch, pour une fois » plaida Fusco.

L'informaticien eut un mince sourire.

-« Pour une fois » concéda t-il.

-« Bon. Faisons le point. J'ai ratissé le quartier, rien à signaler en dehors du témoignage du cuisinier. S'ils l'ont conduit dans le parking, ils sont repartis en voiture. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne qui se serait trouvé dans le parking au bon moment »

-« J'ai examiné les bandes de surveillance du parking. Celles qui fonctionnent ne couvrent que la moitié du sous sol »

-« Et pas la bonne moitié je suppose ? »

-« Vous supposez bien. Et il n'y a pas de caméra en fonction à la sortie. Ce quartier manque cruellement de caméra de circulation »

 _« Une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais choisi d'ailleurs »_ songea Finch. Cette précaution se retournait contre lui à présent.

-« Bon. Si on revoyait les dernières missions ? Peut être que cette fille faisait parti de l'entourage d'un suspect ou d'une victime ? »

-« Cela ne me dit rien mais nous pouvons vérifier. D'autant que vu la façon dont a eu lieu l'enlèvement il n'a pas été choisi au hasard »

-« Et puis on a rien d'autre » constata Lionel.

Finch prit place devant son ordinateur et Lionel s'assis à côté de lui.

 _« A sa place »_ songea machinalement Finch. Il s'efforça de rester concentré, ouvrant les dossiers des trois dernières missions, affichant les photos sans trouver de correspondance.

Ils cherchaient depuis vingt minutes déjà. Fusco avait pris le portrait dans ses mains et l'examinait attentivement.

-« En fait peut être qu'il faudrait l'imaginer autrement ? » suggéra t-il.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Finch étonné.

-« Oui. Par exemple avec des yeux plus clairs ou plus foncés ou une autre coiffure ? Le cuisinier avait dit blonde avec les cheveux mi long, mais elle était peut être coiffé autrement quand vous l'avez vu ? Si on change ça vous reviendrait peut être ? Enfin si réellement vous l'avez croisé »

Finch tressaillit, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

-« C'est une idée géniale inspecteur »

Il afficha aussitôt le portrait à l'écran et ouvrit un logiciel de dessin. Il commença les manipulations, modifiant un trait, une ligne, une couleur.

-« Pratique ce truc » jugea Fusco qui suivait attentivement chaque opération.

Finch décida de modifier la coiffure, cheveux longs, relevés, coupés courts… et brusquement ce fut le déclic, ce visage devant lui il le reconnaissait à présent et il savait précisément où il l'avait remarqué…

-« Vous avez trouvé ? » demanda Fusco qui avait capté sa réaction.

-« Vous aviez raison inspecteur, maintenant je la reconnais »

-« Et vous connaissez son nom ? »

-« Non, je sais juste où nous l'avons rencontré » il se tourna vers lui « elle faisait partie des invités au mariage d'Ernesto Salvez »

-« Alors je file chez lui l'interroger ! Il devait connaitre ses invités ! Vous pouvez imprimer le portrait modifié ? »

-« Bien sur » répondit l'informaticien en s'exécutant.

Lionel s'en saisit

-« J'y vais… heu… »

-« Son adresse est sur votre téléphone inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch » lança ce dernier amusé « Toujours aussi efficace »

Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.

-« Au fait Finch, vous n'avez pas essayé de le joindre ce matin ? »

-« Non pourquoi ? »

-« Je me disais que ça pourrait attirer l'attention ? »

Devant l'air étonné de l'informaticien il développa sa pensée.

-« Hier vous l'avez appelé un demi douzaine de fois et vous lui avez reproché son absence imprévue. Aujourd'hui il ne prévient pas non plus mais vous ne dites rien, ça fait bizarre non ? »

-« Vous avez raison inspecteur c'est logique »

-« Faudrait pas attirer l'attention »

Fusco pensa que Finch devait être vraiment perturbé pour oublier ce genre de détail qui ne lui aurait certainement pas échappé en temps normal.

Finch réfléchit un instant puis rédigea le message tout en l'énonçant :

 _« Bonjour John. Je constate à nouveau votre absence ce matin. Votre état s'est-il aggravé ? Je crains que nous ne prenions du retard. Lionel m'aide dans mes recherches mais cela prends du temps. Quand comptez-vous reprendre le travail ? »_

-« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Cela me parait correct. Il devrait comprendre les doubles sens » jugea Fusco.

-« Il ne reste qu'à attendre »

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent puis la réponse leur parvint :

 _« Désolé M Wren. Je serais absent plusieurs jours. Ne comptez pas sur moi »_

-« Ne comptez pas sur moi ? » répéta Lionel « Sur que c'est pas de lui ça ! Il vous dirait jamais un truc pareil ! »

Finch approuva. Jamais John ne le laisserait tomber ainsi. Il répondit.

 _« C'est très ennuyeux John. Tenez-moi au courant. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de vous trop longtemps »_ En la rédigeant Finch songea que cette dernière phrase avait réellement un double sens. Il guetta la réponse mais rien ne vint.

-« Bon j'y vais. Vous me tiendrez au courant » lança Fusco en quittant l'appartement.

-« Enfin une piste » soupira l'informaticien en le regardant partir. Restait à espérer que Salvez connaissait bien ses invités.

Il continua de fixer son téléphone un instant. Son dernier lien avec son partenaire. Faussé. Mais tout de même un lien. Bear vint poser sa tête sur son genou.

-« Ca va Bear. Nous le retrouverons » murmura t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Inspecteur je serais content de vous aider, mais vous savez j'étais plutôt perturbé ce jour là entre le mariage et ce type qui voulait me faire rencontrer mon créateur. Et cette photo ne me dit vraiment rien »

Fusco eut un grognement frustré.

-« Attendez ! J'ai la solution. Ma femme doit savoir ou elle vous donnera la liste des invités. Venez avec moi ! »

Fusco suivit Ernesto qui rejoignit sa femme et la mit au courant des recherches. Sylvia alluma aussitôt son ordinateur.

-« Tenez inspecteur, je vous imprime la liste des invités. Je ne vois pas qui est cette fille mais chaque invité était censé venir accompagné et certain sont venus avec des personnes que nous ne connaissions pas. En revanche la plupart nous avait communiqué le nom de leur cavalier et c'est noté dans la liste. C'est surement l'amie d'un ami » ajouta t-elle en lui tendant trois feuillets.

-« Ca fait une sacrée liste de nom » jugea Fusco.

-« Je connais pas mal de monde ! » affirma Ernesto.

-« Ouais et tu avais surtout invité pas mal de gens qui tu connaissais à peine Nesto, on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois montré sélectif ! » répliqua Sylvia.

-« Je voulais un maximum de gens pour se réjouir de notre bonheur » répondit Ernesto en enlaçant sa femme.

-« Tu es un grand romantique Nesto » soupira celle-ci.

-« Bien merci » coupa Fusco, « je vais aller éplucher tout ça »

-« Bonne chance inspecteur ! » affirma Salvez.

-« Attendez inspecteur ! » intervint alors Sylvia « J'ai une autre idée, je reviens ! » Elle s'éloigna rapidement puis revint aussi vite.

-« Tenez c'est arrivé ce matin » elle tenait une enveloppe qui contenait une dizaine de CD

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Ce sont les photos prises par le photographe que nous avions engagé pour la soirée. Je voulais un professionnel pour qu'elles soient parfaites. J'ai dix copies, je peux bien vous en confiez une. Peut être que votre inconnue sera sur un des clichés ? »

-« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Ernesto « et appelez nous en cas de besoin »

Fusco les remercia et décida de retourner à l'appartement avec les indices. L'aide de Finch ne serait pas superflu face à une telle liste. Il décida de le prévenir.

-« Finch ? Les Salvez n'ont pas reconnu la fille mais j'ai la liste des invités et un CD avec les photos du mariage. Si avec ça on ne trouve pas ! »

-« Bon travail inspecteur. Je vous attends »

.

Pendant que Finch contrôlait chaque nom féminin de la liste, Fusco épluchait les deux mille clichés présent sur le CD avec un second ordinateur.

-« C'est pas possible, il était payé au nombre » grogna t-il après avoir examiné vainement trois cent photos. « Vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

-« J'ai entré chaque nom. Je vais rechercher une photo pour chacun »

-« Vous avez déjà entré tout les noms ? Mais la liste est interminable !» s'exclama t-il.

-« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre inspecteur »

-« Ouais et vous avez dix doigt pour votre clavier. Moi j'en ai toujours qui coopèrent pas »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que Fusco essayait d'atténuer la tension et il lui était reconnaissant de ses efforts.

Le silence retomba. Chacun absorbé dans ses recherches.

Brusquement Fusco posa la main sur le bras de Finch.

-« J'ai trouvé ! »

L'informaticien se tourna vivement vers lui.

-« Là ! Regardez, c'est elle ? »

-« Oui, c'est bien elle » confirma Finch. Tout correspondait à ses souvenirs, la coiffure, la robe, il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle sortait tout droit des années 30 avec son style vestimentaire.

-« 789ème photo. Elle doit s'appeler désirée » grogna Fusco.

-« C'est une série. Elle figure sur les deux suivantes »

-« Ouais là on la voit bien. Même si apparemment elle a pas l'air ravie de prendre la pose ».

-« Il faut savoir qui sont les trois personnes avec elle »

-« Je vais demander aux Salvez. Il faut leur montrer la photo »

-« Nous pouvons l'envoyer sur leurs téléphones » suggéra Finch.

-« Heu ouais. Ce serait plus rapide » hésita Fusco.

-« Je m'en occupe inspecteur » le coupa Finch en prenant sa place, devinant que ce dernier ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il transmit les photos et Lionel appela Ernesto Salvez, enclenchant le haut parleur.

-« Le gars à droite c'est Tyler Lewis » affirma Ernesto.

-« Qui c'est ce Tyler ? » demanda Sylvia.

-« C'est mon coiffeur »

-« Tu avais invité ton coiffeur ? »

-« Ben je vais chez lui depuis 15 ans et il avait fait des miracles pour le mariage »

-« Faudra qu'on revoit la notion de miracle chéri ! »

-« Ca m'étonnerait qu'une fille avec cette allure sorte avec un coiffeur » commenta Fusco alors que Finch faisait déjà apparaitre les renseignements sur ledit coiffeur. « Et les autres ? »

-« Elle c'est Marysa Edward. C'est une de mes cousines au 3ème degré » affirma Sylvia.

-« Tu compte les degrés ? »

-« Avec une grande famille il faut des repères ! » argua Sylvia « Et le gars au milieu c'est ton boulanger ? » ironisa t-elle.

-« Non c'est un copain de mon frère. Justin Fink. Je l'ai invité parce qu'il travaille pour un journal local. Je m'étais dit que si le mariage lui plaisait il pourrait en parler dans son canard »

-« Il l'a fait ? »

-« J'ai rien vu »

-« Dommage » soupira Sylvia.

-« Un journaliste, ça cadre déjà plus non ? » demanda Fusco en se tournant vers l'informaticien après avoir remercier le couple.

-« C'est possible » jugea Finch prudent. Il édita sa fiche.

-« Je vais le contacter. Vous me filez son adresse ? »

-« Juste un instant. Je vous envoi son domicile et son travail »

Le portable de l'inspecteur vibra presque aussitôt.

-« C'est cool finalement de bosser avec vous Finch » ironisa t-il en se levant pour se rendre au domicile de Fink.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il trouva finalement le journaliste sur son lieu de travail.

-« Cette fille là ? C'est Lucia Cuthbert»

Fusco avait laissé son téléphone allumé. Il entendit aussitôt Finch pianoter sur le clavier.

-« Vous la connaissez bien ? »

-« Pas spécialement non »

-« Mais vous l'avez invité au mariage ? »

-« En vérité elle s'est invitée toute seule pendant l'interview. Je n'avais plus de cavalière. Ma fiancée venait de me laisser tomber. Et cette fille me dit qu'elle adore les mariages. Je n'aurais pas cru pour autant qu'elle sortirait avec moi mais elle s'est carrément imposée »

-« Mais vous l'aviez interviewé à quel sujet ? »

-« Elle a sponsorisé un tournoi de tennis dans un quartier défavorisé de la ville. Elle peut se le permettre, ils sont loin d'être démunis dans la famille » jugea le jeune journaliste. « Mais on est pas resté longtemps ensemble pendant la soirée, elle était trop spéciale et j'ai préféré me tenir à l'écart »

-« Spéciale comment ? » demanda Fusco.

-« En fait elle est bizarre. Très imbue de sa personne. Déjà pendant l'interview elle avait des opinions complètement farfelues mais c'était absolument impossible de la contredire. Elle n'admettait aucun avis contraire. Sauf que ses idées ne tiennent pas la route. Franchement c'était trop pour moi »

-« Vous savez où elle habite ? »

-« Elle était au club house du club de tennis quand je l'ai interrogé. Et pour la soirée nous devions nous retrouver devant la salle »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons » répondit Fusco _« C'est peut être même déjà fait d'ailleurs ! »_ songea t-il « Merci de votre aide » ajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

-« On a enfin un nom Finch. Reste à la localiser »

-« J'y travaille inspecteur »

-« Ok. Je vous rejoins »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch l'accueillit avec la biographie complète de leur suspecte.

-« Lucia Cuthbert, 27 ans. Elle a été élevée par son grand père Georges Cuthbert » Finch fit apparaître une photo.

-« Georges Cuthbert, ça me dit quelque chose » marmonna Fusco.

-« C'est un nom connu. Il était un capitaine d'industrie réputé à son époque. Riche et très en vue. Il a perdu sa femme dans un accident de voiture et s'est occupé de son fils unique qui avait 15 ans à cette époque. Nicolas avait suivi les traces de son père et ils étaient associés. A 28 ans il avait épousé Manuella Ortiz, une jeune mannequin de 21 ans, d'origine brésilienne » Finch afficha une nouvelle photo.

-« Jolie fille » commenta Fusco.

-« Avant d'exercer cette profession Miss Cuthbert était issue d'une famille pauvre comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce pays. Il semble que ses origines modestes ne plaisaient guère à son beau père, ça et… » Finch ouvrit une autre fenêtre « le fait que Nicolas est rompu ses fiançailles avec Gladys Fulton pour l'épouser »

-« Cette Gladys était mieux côté je suppose ? »

-« Sans aucune contestation possible inspecteur »

-« Ah d'accord » constata Fusco « l'une des héritières des labos Fulton et Steamer, y'a pas photo ! »

-« En tout cas, d'après les informations collectées dans une certaine presse, le couple Cuthbert était assez harmonieux. Mais les accrochages entre Manuella et son beau père alimentaient régulièrement la rubrique people »

-« Et ça c'est mal terminé je parie ? »

-« En effet. A l'époque Nicolas et Manuella étaient mariés depuis 8 ans. Ils avaient un fils de 6 ans, Jackson, et une fille de 2 ans, Lucia. Cuthbert a découvert, ou en tout cas a cru découvrir, que Manuella avait une liaison et il s'est empressé de l'annoncer à son fils, croyant sans doute le pousser au divorce. Mais Nicolas n'a pas du tout réagit comme prévu. Il y a eu une violente dispute entre les époux. Les témoins ont déclarés que Manuella avait nié et posé un ultimatum à son mari »

-« Je devine : ton père ou moi ? » proposa Fusco.

-« Exact »

-« Et il a choisit ? »

-« De prendre une arme et de tuer tout le monde » répondit Finch affichant une copie du rapport de police.

-« Plutôt radical ! » s'exclama Lionel.

-« Nicolas était dépressif. Du surmenage peut être, son père venait de lui passer complètement la main. Il a d'abord abattu sa femme puis leur fils avant de passer à sa fille et enfin d'attendre le retour de son père. Il a tiré sur lui dès qu'il est entré mais n'a pas vérifié qu'il était mort. Cuthbert était gravement blessé mais toujours vivant. Nicolas a terminé en retournant l'arme contre lui »

-« Mais la gamine ? Elle a survécu aussi ? »

-« En effet. En réalité lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre, la petite était avec sa nurse. Cette femme s'est interposée entre l'arme et l'enfant et a prit la balle à sa place. Plus exactement la balle l'a traversé avant d'atteindre la fillette »

-« Ca a du bien amortir » jugea Fusco.

-« La petite n'a pas été gravement atteinte mais comme la nurse est tombée sur elle, la dissimulant, le père a cru les avoir tué toute les deux. Je suppose qu'après cela M Cuthbert a cultivé un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Il devait se sentir responsable puisque c'est lui qui avait averti son fils. Le pire étant que les accusations étaient sans fondement »

-« Un beau gâchis » commenta Fusco.

-« A partir de ce moment M Cuthbert a élevé sa petite fille »

-« C'est pas une réussite ! » le coupa Fusco.

-« Le problème est qu'il a apaisé sa culpabilité en privilégiant sa petite fille. D'après ces articles rien n'était trop beau pour elle. Une façon de se racheter qui n'a pas rendu l'enfant très équilibrée »

-« Le genre enfant gâtée à qui on ne refuse rien ? »

-« En effet mais avec des proportions assez extravagantes » précisa Finch en désignant l'un des articles.

-« Ca va loin ! » s'exclama Fusco.

-« De quoi abolir le discernement d'une enfant. Dès cet instant tout lui est permis, légal ou non. A 12 ans elle a violement agressée une jeune fille qui venait de lui infliger une défaite dans un tournoi de tennis. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs, en fait chaque fois qu'elle perdait un match, ce qui était assez fréquent vu son niveau. Seulement cette fois elle avait un couteau. Cela lui a valu un séjour dans une clinique pédopsychiatrique »

-« Ca n'a pas suffit visiblement »

-« Non. Elle a fait trois séjours en tout. Adulte elle paraît s'être calmée mais certaines de ses frasques ont tout de même été reprises par la presse et cela n'a rien de rassurant » jugea Finch.

-« Elle s'imagine au dessus des lois. En résumé quand elle veut un truc elle se l'approprie donc quand un gars lui plait elle fait pareil, elle se l'approprie sans lui demander son avis ? Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur John ! » Se plaignit l'inspecteur.

-« C'est ma faute » soupira Finch.

-« Votre faute ? » s'étonna Lionel.

-« Je… je lui ai dit de l'inviter. Je voulais qu'il s'amuse »

-« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée sur ce coup » jugea l'inspecteur.

-« Non » murmura Finch.

-« Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir Finch, vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'elle était dérangée. Tout le monde peut se tromper, vous lui trouverez mieux la prochaine fois »

Finch baissa les yeux _« c'est déjà fait. Il a choisit »_ songea t-il.

-« Il faut d'abord le retrouver inspecteur » répondit-il seulement.

-« Vous avez des adresses ? »

Finch lui tendit un document.

-« M Cuthbert possède six propriétés »

-« Rien que ça ! » grogna Fusco « il va falloir les vérifier une par une »

-« Deux des immeubles sont des appartements. Deux autres des résidences en ville. Il y a un chalet en montagne et le dernier immeuble est une propriété familiale plus importante en dehors de la ville »

-« C'est peut être là qu'elle l'a planqué ? Ce serait plus discret ? »

-« Ce serait logique mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour nous orienter »

-« Bon je vais y aller. S'il faut suivre la liste autant commencé sans attendre »

-« Je vais avec vous inspecteur » affirma l'informaticien en se levant pour prendre son manteau.

-« Vous plaisantez ? » protesta Fusco « c'est pas un boulot pour vous »

 _« J'ai l'impression d'entendre John »_ songea Finch avec un frisson.

-« Vous aurez besoin de moi. Chacune de ces propriétés est dotée d'un système de sécurité ultra sophistiqué. Je pourrais les neutraliser »

-« Pourquoi ne pas le faire à distance ? »

-« Je serais plus efficace à proximité des lieux »

Fusco réfléchit.

-« Ok mais vous resterez dans la voiture sans intervenir. Vous êtes un civil »

-« D'accord inspecteur »

-« Sérieux. Je tiens à ma peau et s'il vous arrive un truc j'en donne pas cher quand Superman le saura »

Finch ne put retenir un sourire.

-« Je vous défendrais inspecteur »

-« C'est déjà ça » se moqua Fusco « vu qu'il ne peut jamais rien vous refuser vous lui demanderais de m'épargner »

Finch le suivit sans répondre. Interpellé par les propos de l'inspecteur. Leur lien était-il donc si visible ?

.


	4. Chapter 4

_L'enquête avance. Avant le dénouement dans le chapitre 5 !_

 _(Mais les retrouvailles, c'est dans le 6 : patience !)_

 _._

 _Merci à :_

 _Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann et Jade181184 toujours fidèles et auteures géniales elles aussi !_

 _Et à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John s'était forcé au repos sans toutefois pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait épié à chaque geste _« J'ai l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire »_ lui avait un jour dit Finch « Comment faite vous pour supporter cela ? ». _« Tout dépend de l'observateur »_ songea t-il. Le regard de son partenaire ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il le dérangerait encore moins maintenant.

Au matin son impatience grandit. Il avait besoin d'agir, de tenter quelque chose. Même s'il se doutait que Finch devait le chercher, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre sans rien faire.

Une voix résonna dans la pièce

-« Bonjour John. Bien dormi ? »

-« Pas trop mal » se força t-il à répondre.

-« Maintenant regagnez le fauteuil que je puisse venir vous voir »

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'attacher » tenta t-il

-« Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Je ne suis pas si naïve ! Allez, obéissez ou je devrais employer la manière forte et ce serait dommage »

Reese se résigna et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le mécanisme s'enclencha aussitôt et Lucia entra suivi de son garde du corps portant le plateau du petit déjeuner

-« Vous voyez c'est simple. Résister ne sert à rien » Elle avisa le plateau de la veille « Vous n'avez pas mangé ? » demanda t'elle perplexe « Les autres étaient plus dociles ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui

-« Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous nourrir ? »

-« Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises » répliqua l'ex agent0

-« Quoi ? Vous pensez que je veux vous empoisonner ? »

-« Je ne sais rien de vos intentions »

-« Je vous ai expliqué ce que j'attends de vous ! » répliqua t-elle agacée

-« Et aussi que vous ne reculeriez devant rien pour y parvenir »

-« Si vous résistez. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant » elle s'approcha du plateau et choisit un petit pain avant de revenir vers lui « faites moi plaisir ! » plaida t-elle

Reese fut contraint d'avaler une bouchée et résista difficilement à l'envie de la lui recracher au visage.

-« Vous êtes différent. Les autres avaient peur de moi. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur de moi ? »

-« Je devrais ? »

-« Pas tout de suite. Mais quand je serais las de vous… » Jugea t-elle « mais j'ai l'impression que même à ce moment là vous n'aurez pas peur »

John avait vu trop souvent la mort de près pour la redouter encore réellement. Il souffrait seulement à la pensée de celui qu'il laisserait derrière lui.

Il haussa les épaules

-« La peur ne fait pas disparaitre le danger »

-« Je suppose » concéda Lucia « bon » reprit-elle avec plus d'énergie « cet après midi je viendrais vous voir pour vous expliquer votre planning »

-« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

-« J'ai des choses à faire. On m'attends » John eut l'impression qu'elle venait de prendre une décision. Elle se leva « je reviendrais tout à l'heure » Elle franchit la porte suivit du garde du corps

-« Oh Gustav, emportez donc le plateau d'hier » ajouta t-elle avant de s'éloigner. L'homme revint sur ses pas. C'était l'occasion que Reese attendait. Il souleva l'accoudoir défaillant, libérant une de ces mains et frappa le type de toute ces forces avec le fauteuil avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réaliser la manœuvre. Il était costaud, il se reprit, vaguement assommé, John le saisit au cou, s'efforçant de le neutraliser. Il entendait les cris de la jeune femme, furieuse. Brusquement il y eu un fracas, comme il parvenait à neutraliser l'homme, il vit une vitre se baisser à l'emplacement de la porte, sans doute commandé par sa geôlière. Il l'a vit presser un bouton sur un tableau de commande dans le couloir. Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre aussitôt _« du gaz »_ réalisa t-il juste avant de perdre connaissance.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John émergea lentement, la tête lourde, le corps engourdi. Il prit un instant pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Son regard croisa celui d'un vieil homme assis à son chevet.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-il d'une voix faible

-« Je suis là pour veiller sur votre sommeil. Le gaz de la gamine est puissant. Il faut toujours surveiller celui qu'elle endort pour les effets secondaires »

-« Effets secondaires ? » répéta Reese vaguement inquiet. Il voulu bouger mais ses mouvements étaient limités. Il se rendit compte qu'il était étroitement attaché.

-« Ne vous en faite pas. Je sais quoi faire au cas où. Mais je vous conseillerais d'obéir à la gamine pour qu'elle n'utilise pas trop souvent cette méthode. C'est radical pour maitriser un homme, mais à la longue ce n'est pas terrible »

-« Je m'en souviendrais » ricana Reese « Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir »

-« Vous y viendrez. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut » soupira le vieil homme.

-« Pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici »

-« Personne n'a jamais pu s'échapper »

-« Il faut une première fois à tout. Et de toute façon mes amis vont me chercher »

-« Ils ne vous trouveront pas » répondit l'homme en secouant la tête

-« Vous ne les connaissez pas »

-« Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne vous trouve pas, parce que la gamine ne les laissera pas vous reprendre. Quand elle s'attribue un sujet, elle ne le lâche plus. Elle vous fera plutôt exécuter. Alors il vaudrait mieux que vos amis se tiennent tranquille et vous avec »

-« De toute façon lorsqu'elle en aura assez de moi le résultat sera le même non ? »

-« Possible » marmonna son interlocuteur « mais ce sera moins brutal »

-« Joli bénéfice ! » se moqua John

-« Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous ! » grogna le vieil homme

-« Alors pourquoi l'aidez-vous ? »

-« Je n'ai pas le choix »

-« On a toujours le choix. Surtout pour un boulot de ce genre »

-« Moi non. Maintenant je m'en vais. Vous êtes assez réveillé, pour cette fois, il n'y aura pas de problème à envisager Mais rappelez vous de ne pas trop vous exposer »

-« Si vous étiez privé de votre liberté vous n'essayerez pas de la reprendre ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Ca fait longtemps que j'ai perdu la mienne » soupira le vieil homme en quittant la pièce.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lucia entra dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse

-« Vous êtes un imbécile ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez cassé mon fauteuil ! »

Reese ricana

-« Je regrette de n'avoir abimé que le fauteuil »

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué

-« Vous êtes mauvais. Mais vous allez changer d'avis je vous préviens ! Sinon… »

-« Sinon quoi ? Vous vous débarrasserez de moi ? »

-« Je serais déçue, mais oui. Je ne m'encombre jamais inutilement »

-« Vous pourriez aussi bien agir tout de suite. Je ne vous obéirais pas »

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de la provoquer mais John n'avait put résister à la tentation

-« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Elle se détourna, exaspérée

-« Et je vous préviens, toute les pièces sont piégées, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper ! » lança t-elle en sortant.

John se laissa aller en arrière avec un soupir. Voilà qui risquait de lui compliquer singulièrement la tâche.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Le premier appart est dans cette résidence. C'est drôlement chic » commenta Fusco en stoppant le véhicule

-« Il doit y avoir un concierge ? »

-« Ouais mais je me méfie, si je lui pose des questions et qu'il s'empresse de prévenir les proprios, on sera mal »

-« Peut être qu'avec un généreux pourboire » suggéra Finch en lui tendant un portefeuille.

-« Je verrais. Selon le gars je choisirais la tactique »

Finch attendit dans la voiture, piratant le système de sécurité par précaution

Fusco revint vingt minutes plus tard.

-« C'est bon. C'était un bavard. Mais je pense que le pourboire devrait le faire taire assez longtemps »

-« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

-« Apparemment ca fait plusieurs mois que les proprios ne viennent plus ici, le seul à passer c'est l'agent immobilier charger de vendre l'appart. Et c'est pareil pour le second appart qui se trouve dans la même résidence mais dans le bloc du fond. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on trouvera John. En plus d'être bavard le type est curieux, personne n'entre sans qu'il le sache »

-« Donc nous pouvons éliminer les deux appartements »

-« Oui, au suivant ! »

Finch lui indiqua l'adresse de la première maison.

-« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas choisit la propriété hors de la ville ou, pire, le chalet » affirma Fusco en redémarrant.

.

La première maison semblait abandonnée.

-« Il n'y a personne là dedans et ici pas de concierge » constata Fusco

-« Il faudrait vérifier l'intérieur pour être sur. Je vais neutraliser l'alarme »

-« Hey Finch ! Ce que vous me demandez c'est une effraction ! » Protesta Lionel

-« Je peux y aller moi même inspecteur. Je sais comment m'y prendre »

-« Je ne demande pas qui vous a appris. Il a une mauvaise influence sur vous ! »

Finch se contenta d'un léger sourire

-« Laissez tomber. J'y vais, je trouverais plus facilement un prétexte »

-« Merci inspecteur »

Et l'attente recommença. Finch la trouvait à chaque instant plus pesante. L'inquiétude ne le quittait pas et chaque sonnerie de son téléphone le faisait trembler à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse du numéro de John.

Fusco revint bredouille

-« C'est vide et poussiéreux. Personne ne vit là »

L'informaticien soupira devant ce nouvel échec

-« Suivant ! » intima Fusco sans se laisser abattre.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il se garait devant la seconde maison.

-« Ah c'est nettement plus animé dans le coin »

-« Il y a une fourgonnette de traiteur dans l'allée » remarqua Finch.

-« Je vais aux renseignements »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit Finch par reflexe, avant de réaliser son erreur « l'habitude » soupira t-il

Fusco sonna. Un majordome vint ouvrir  
-« Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-« Bonjour. Inspecteur Fusco. J'enquête sur une série de cambriolage dans le quartier »

-« Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler »

-« Pourtant quelqu'un nous a appelé pour signaler un rodeur »

-« Je n'ai rien remarqué inspecteur »

-« Vous préparez une fête ? »

-« Miss Cuthbert, la propriétaire, organise une petite réception demain soir pour son anniversaire »

-« Ah je vois. Elle est là ? Je pourrais peut être lui dire deux mots pour la mettre en garde ? »

-« Désolé inspecteur Miss Cuthbert ne vit pas ici. Elle utilise juste cette maison pour ses réceptions, elle dispose de grandes pièces tout à fait adaptées à ces circonstances »

-« Et vous savez où la joindre ? » insista Fusco.

-« Généralement j'appelle chez son grand père, à la résidence »

-« Ok. Je vais voir là bas. Ca fait un bout de route » commenta Fusco qui avait senti une hésitation chez son interlocuteur. En effet, celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière puis reprit plus bas :

-« En réalité inspecteur, Miss Cuthbert réside le plus souvent dans la maison de sa mère, mais elle n'aime pas que cela se sache. Elle aime la discrétion. Mais pour un inspecteur de police je pense qu'une exception s'impose. Mon grand père était policier, je l'admirais beaucoup » affirma l'homme d'un air entendu

-« Merci pour les infos. Vous rendez service à la justice. Votre grand père aurait apprécié » répondit Fusco de son air le plus sérieux

-« C'est un plaisir inspecteur » répondit le majordome enchanté.

Lionel regagna la voiture et relata la conversation à son collègue du jour

-« La maison de sa mère ? Toutes celles que j'ai recensé appartenaient à son grand père. Sa mère est morte depuis 25 ans. Il ne devrait plus exister d'immeuble à son nom. Mais je vais vérifier, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes » remarqua l'informaticien tout en commençant les recherches.

Fusco patienta, scrutant les environs par réflexe.

-« Le majordome a raison. Il existe bien un immeuble au nom de Manuella Cuthbert. Celui qu'elle avait acquis avant son mariage avec ses premiers cachets. Visiblement il n'a pas été transmis »

-« Pour passer inaperçu ? Qui chercherait une propriété au nom d'une femme décédée depuis un quart de siècle ? »

-« Dans ce cas c'est peut être l'endroit que nous cherchons ? »

-« Espérons-le parce que ça commence à faire long » jugea Fusco.

Finch comprit a ces mots que l'inspecteur, sans rien laisser paraitre, commençait à être lui aussi sérieusement inquiet. Il ne risquait pas de le contredire, lui qui ne cessait de compter les heures.

Dix minutes de route les amenèrent devant la villa.

Finch observa les environs

-« Pas très animé mais bien gardé » remarqua t-il.

Deux vigiles étaient installés à l'entrée et plusieurs caméras de sécurité étaient disséminées alentour.

-« Comment va-t-on entrer là dedans ? » soupira Fusco.

-« Je vais étudier les plans »

-« Il faudrait d'abord être sur qu'il est détenu dans cette maison. Sinon on va perdre du temps » estima Fusco.

-« Si c'est la résidence préférée de Miss Cuthbert, c'est très probable »

-« Il n'y a même pas de voisin à interroger »

-« Il nous faudrait un cheval de Troie et j'ai peut être une idée. Ramenez-moi deux rues plus bas s'il vous plait »

-« Deux rues plus bas ? »

-« Oui. Il y a là une boutique qui m'intéresse »

-« Ok » répondit Fusco un peu perplexe.

Il attendit patiemment pendant que l'informaticien faisait "ses courses" dans un petit magasin généraliste d'abord, puis chez le fleuriste juste à côté.

-« Parfait » affirma t-il en reprenant place dans la voiture « Nous pouvons retourner à la villa, le plan est en marche »

-« Vous m'expliquez ? »

-« Dès que nous y serons » répondit l'informaticien occupé à quelques manipulations sur son portable.

Fusco les ramena donc devant la villa et stationna la voiture à proximité. Le camion de livraison du fleuriste arriva trois minutes plus tard. Finch referma son portable.

-« J'ai commandé une livraison de fleurs pour Miss Cuthbert de la part de Justin Fink »

-« Le journaliste ? »

-« Il la remercie d'avoir été sa cavalière »

-« Et ? Vous avez mis un truc dans le bouquet genre micro ? »

-« Pas tout à fait. J'ai pensé que les gardes pourraient tester le bouquet et détecter un dispositif. En revanche ils ne se méfieront pas du portable du livreur, tout le monde a un téléphone. Sauf que ce jeune homme entrera avec le portable que je lui ai fournit et que je viens de configurer à distance. Il a accepté de l'abandonner discrètement une fois dans la place »

-« Ingénieux ! » commenta Fusco.

-« Activer le portable à distance avec la nouvelle configuration sera un jeu d'enfant et nous pourrons écouter leurs conversations »

-« Vous êtes un génie Finch ! » Jubila l'inspecteur.

L'informaticien sourit. _« C'était surtout une question de motivation »_ songea t-il

Le fleuriste pénétra dans l'allée. Les deux gardes inspectèrent le bouquet comme ils l'avaient supposé, puis laissèrent passer le livreur. Celui-ci ressortit de la villa cinq minutes plus tard.

-« Reste à espérer qu'il est entré dans la maison » constata Lionel.

-« Il avait prévu de prétexter un stylo défaillant pour avancer jusqu'au salon. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il livre des fleurs à la villa et cette mésaventure lui était déjà arrivée. Comme le personnel le connait c'est plus facile »

-« Et il a accepté de faire tout ça sans discuter ?

-« Je lui ai dit qu'en tant que journaliste je préparais un reportage sur la famille Cuthbert et que si je réussissais son nom serait cité pour avoir aidé à la réussite de l'article » répondit tranquillement l'informaticien.

-« Vous êtes épatant Finch » rigola Fusco.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

-« Je commence à recevoir. Il a réussi visiblement »

-« Il est longue porté le micro du portable ? »

-« Assez. J'ai pris le plus puissant disponible dans la boutique »

-« J'espère que la conversation sera intéressante. Je propose d'attendre une heure. Après je vous laisserais ici et j'irai faire un tour à la résidence, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un système de sécurité ultra sophistiqué, et je reviens vous chercher. Parce que si John n'est pas là dedans il faudra explorer les deux autres possibilités sans trop tarder »

-« C'est juste. Agissons ainsi » approuva Finch.

Une nouvelle attente commença. Les habitants n'étaient guères bavards. Ils captèrent quelques réflexions non pertinentes et Lionel songeait à prendre la route lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le serviteur annonça qu'il allait chercher la maîtresse de maison.

-« Elle n'a pas de portable ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Je ne sais pas mais cela nous arrange » répondit Finch.

Une voix féminine leur parvint.

-« Oui bonjour Tatiana. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »

-« De la résidence ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Finch et Fusco échangèrent un regard inquiet. Est-ce qu'un employé de la résidence avait appelé pour signaler le passage d'un inspecteur en demandant que l'information soit transmise?

-« Quoi ? Le traiteur s'est trompé ? C'est impossible ! On ne fait pas d'erreur lorsque c'est moi qui commande ! » Clama la femme d'une voix furieuse.

-« Elle a de la voix » commenta Fusco.

-« Qu'il se débrouille ! Il n'a pas intérêt à gâcher ma soirée ou il peut oublier sa minable petite boutique, je le ruinerais ! »

-« Elle ne plaisante pas » chuchota Fusco mal à l'aise.

-« Bien sur que j'aurais des invités ! C'est ma soirée d'anniversaire ! Et je serais avec mon nouveau petit ami, je compte le présenter à mes parents. Tout doit être parfait vous entendez ? Parfait ! »

Finch sursauta et échangea un nouveau regard avec l'inspecteur.

-« Mais ils sont morts ses parents ? » bredouilla ce dernier.

-« Je crains qu'elle ne soit toujours mentalement instable »

-« Mentalement instable ? Complètement à l'ouest oui ! » Répliqua Fusco « le nouveau petit ami vous croyez que c'est John ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Alors nous saurons où le trouver demain soir »

-« Et aujourd'hui ? Il est sans doute détenu dans cette villa ?

-« Ouais sauf qu'elle fait plutôt bunker. Demain la résidence sera plus vulnérable même avec des gardes »

-« Mais s'il se produit un imprévu avant demain, c'est très long… »

-« Je sais mais je pense que ce sera moins risqué pour lui comme pour nous. Il faut juste qu'il se tienne tranquille. Je sais : le connaissant c'est pas gagné. Donc je vais quand même attendre ici au cas où »

-« Je reste avec vous inspecteur. Nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle »

-« Vous savez aussi assurer une planque ? » se moqua Fusco.

-« Travailler avec John est très enrichissant inspecteur »

-« Faite gaffe Finch, il vous entraine sur la mauvaise pente vous savez ? Vous finirez par être complètement à sa merci !» prophétisa Lionel.

 _« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point inspecteur ! »_ songea Finch qui se sentit rougir.

Le silence s'installa. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Celles de Finch entièrement tourné vers son partenaire. Il rêvait d'aller abattre cette bâtisse pierre par pierre pour le retrouver sain et sauf et le tenir enfin dans ses bras.

-« Ce qu'il faut, c'est envoyé un message » dit soudain Fusco.

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Pour l'avertir que nous interviendrons demain comme ça il se tiendra tranquille et il sera prêt »

-« Je peux envoyer un message mais nous ignorons s'il le lira »

-« Les premiers il en a eu connaissance. Celui avec votre pseudo c'est forcement lui qui l'a dicté »

-« C'est exact. En revanche rien ne permet de dire qu'il a dicté le dernier »

-« Tentons le coup. S'il n'a pas le message ça ne changera rien, mais s'il le reçoit il sera prêt. Et ça lui remontera le moral. Enfin s'il en a besoin »

-« John est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse inspecteur mais je suppose qu'il apprécierait tout de même » répondit l'informaticien convaincu par l'argument. Il sortit son portable et chercha ce qu'il pourrait écrire. Puis une idée lui vint.

-« Inspecteur, le message aurait plus de chance d'attirer l'attention s'il venait de quelqu'un d'autre et puis un patron normal ne multiplie pas les sms à son employé »

-« Sauf que vous n'êtes pas un patron normal » rigola Fusco « Mais l'autre folle n'est pas censée le savoir » Il prit son téléphone.

-« Qu'est ce que je tape ? »

-« Vous pourriez faire allusion à votre surcroit de travail puisque vous êtes son remplaçant ? »

-« Bonne idée » Il commença à rédiger :

 _« Salut John. Tu as l'intention de prolonger tes vacances ? Le boss est de mauvaise humeur et je croule sous les recherches »_

-« L'inspecteur du fisc est tenace » ajouta Finch avec un mince sourire.

-« Là il va comprendre qu'on le cherche et qu'on lâche rien ! » approuva Fusco « Nous pourrions ajouter "Il a trouvé une piste" pour qu'il comprenne qu'on l'a localisé ? »

-« Le mot "Piste" me gêne » jugea Finch

-« Vous proposez quoi ? »

L'informaticien réfléchit un instant.

-« Il a découvert la résidence secondaire » émit Finch.

-« M Wren est un fraudeur alors ? »

Ricana Lionel « Je vais ajouter un truc genre "Tu te rappelle le rendez vous ? " ou "on se voit toujours demain entre collègue ? " »

-« Oui c'est parfait. Ajouter par exemple "pour le match ou pour une partie" »

-« Ok. J'en rajoute un peu et j'envoi ! »

-« Allez-y » répondit Finch sans hésitation.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lucia se trouvait précisément dans la pièce avec John. Elle venait d'apporter le dîner et pérorait sur sa journée et la fête du lendemain, donnant ses consignes, en rajoutant toujours plus. John ne disait rien. Hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

Un téléphone bipa et il reconnu sa sonnerie.

Lucia s'énerva

-« Ah non pas encore ! Si c'est à nouveau votre patron je vais manquer de délicatesse !

Reese se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à cela.

-« Ah non ce n'est pas lui. Tiens "Lionel", c'est votre remplaçant. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de l'intérim » ricana t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese jouant le désintérêt. Il espérait ainsi lui donner envie de lire le message.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous toucher ? Pourtant vous avez rendez vous apparemment ? »

-« C'est possible mais avec Lionel c'est toujours assez ennuyeux »

-« Pas pour lui on dirait ! » et elle se mit à lire. Reese retint un sourire comme elle tombait dans le piège.

 _« Salut John. Tu as l'intention de prolonger tes vacances ? Le boss est de mauvaise humeur et je croule sous les recherches. L'inspecteur du fisc est tenace. Il a découvert la résidence secondaire. On se voit toujours demain pour une partie ? Je compte sur toi ! »_

John l'écouta, s'efforçant de retenir les termes du message.

-« C'est quoi la résidence secondaire ? Quel rapport avec le fisc ? » Interrogea Lucia suspicieuse

Reese fit semblant d'être accablé.

-« Si je vous le dis vous devrez garder le secret »

-« Un secret ? J'adore les secrets ! » S'exclama t-elle joyeusement en joignant les mains comme une petite fille.

-« Mon patron a acheté une résidence secondaire très côtée et il ne l'a pas déclaré au fisc »

-« Et alors ? »

-« C'est une fraude. S'il est découvert il risque gros »

-« Il est ennuyeux votre secret » jugea t-elle dépitée. « Et la partie de demain c'est quoi ? »

-« Nous avons l'habitude de nous voir en dehors du boulot pour nous distraire un peu. Juste des parties de… »

-« De poker ? » le coupa t-elle sèchement

Reese vit aussitôt le changement dans son regard, elle semblait furieuse

-« Vous êtes un sale joueur de carte ? Mon père va détester, c'est dégoûtant ! »

L'ex agent réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-« Non. Ce n'est pas du poker. Nous faisons… des parties de bowling. Une façon de faire du sport » hasarda t-il

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-« Oh ! Du bowling ? Vous ne jouez pas aux cartes ? »

-« Non »

-« C'est bien le bowling, trop facile, mais convenable. » Elle sembla réfléchir un instant « Si c'est ça je ne suis pas fâchée. Je déteste les joueurs de cartes. Ils sont mauvais. Mais pour votre ami c'est raté, demain soir vous aurez mieux à faire ! »

-« Vous allez lui répondre ? »

-« Bof. Pourquoi pas ? Votre patron n'a que ce qu'il mérite lui. » Elle prit le téléphone

 _« Désolé demain je suis pris »_ commença t-elle tandis que John cherchait un subterfuge pour faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il avait reçu le message.

-« Je peux ajouter un mot ? »

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle aussitôt méfiante.

-« Juste une plaisanterie entre nous en rapport avec le bowling »

-« Et ? »

-« En fait, il a l'habitude de laisser trainer ses affaires et chaque fois son chien ronge ses chaussures de bowling. Donc lorsque nous en parlons je termine toujours par "surveille ton chien" c'est tout bête »

-« Ca c'est drôle ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « vous pouvez être amusant alors ? C'est quoi le nom du chien ? »

-« Bear »

-« C'est un gentil chien ? »

-« Très gentil » confirma Reese.

-« Vous me présenterez si mon père vous approuve? »

-« Avec plaisir » répondit John, retenant un sourire à la pensée de ce que le chien pourrait faire pour le défendre.

-« Je vais ajouter "et surveille Bear" alors » affirma t-elle, enthousiaste.

 _« C'est cela allez y »_ songea John en masquant sa satisfaction.

.

Fusco ouvrit le message dès la sonnerie, le lut rapidement et sourit.

-« C'est bon, il a reçu le message Finch ! »

-« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sur ? »

-« Parce que lui seul pourrait parler de votre chien ! » affirma Fusco en lui tendant son portable.

L'informaticien se réjouit _« enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »_

.

A la fin de l'après midi les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder une demi heure pour aller chercher de quoi dîner.

Finch prit le premier tour de garde jusqu'à minuit.

La soirée se déroula sans incident. Il était presque 23H lorsque Finch reçu l'appel qu'il redoutait tellement : la machine leur envoyait un nouveau numéro. Il commença les recherches le cœur battant à l'idée que Reese soit concerné. Il fut presque soulagé d'obtenir l'identité d'une femme inconnue.

 _« Annette Opkins, 40 ans, propriétaire d'une confiserie, célibataire, sans enfant. Deux sœurs. Une en Californie, une en ville, un neveu, une nièce. Présidente d'un club de couture qui compte une vingtaine de membres et se réunit au domicile de la trésorière ou de la secrétaire tout les lundi soirs. Une vie simple en apparence »_ résuma t-il

-« Ca va Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta.

-« Heu oui inspecteur »

-« Il est minuit, je prends le relais »

-« Vous pouvez attendre un peu je n'ai pas sommeil »

-« Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? Me dites pas que vous avez un nouveau client ? » Devina Fusco.

-« C'est le cas inspecteur »

-« Ca tombe plutôt mal »

-« Je verrais à me rendre sur place demain. Je compte sur vous pour aider John inspecteur »

-« Et si vous avez un problème ? »

-« A priori c'est un cas simple »

-« On peut toujours avoir une surprise » jugea Lionel.

-« John doit être votre priorité inspecteur »

-« Je sens qu'il me dirait la même chose pour vous »

-« Puis-je compter sur vous inspecteur ? » insista Finch.

-« Bien sur, je veillerai. Mais de votre côté pas d'imprudence. Sinon quand j'aurais sauvé John c'est moi qu'il faudra sauver »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais prudent »

Fusco prit la garde un peu perturbé. Il décida qu'il contacterait un de ses collègues au matin, un des seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance, pour qu'il vienne en renfort.

Il veilla jusqu'à trois heures puis réveilla Finch qui avait finit par s'endormir. Il se reposa à son tour jusqu'à six heures puis reprit la garde. Finch le quitta à 9H pour aller enquêter sur le nouveau numéro.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'au coin de la rue puis prit un taxi.

Fusco admira sa détermination alors qu'il aurait sans doute préféré continuer l'enquête pour sauver John.

Finch se fit déposer près de la bibliothèque, où il fit un bref passage, le temps de se changer et de consacrer quelques minutes à Bear. Il se rendit ensuite à la confiserie avec sa voiture.

Il entra dans le magasin et acheta quelques pastilles au hasard afin de se rapprocher de leur numéro et d'appairer son portable. De retour dans son véhicule il consultât le contenu du téléphone mais n'apprit pas grand chose de plus. Il remarqua quelque sms échangés entre elle et sa sœur sous entendant qu'Annette avait dut rencontrer quelques difficulté avec son neveu mais rien de précis. Il lança une nouvelle recherche et découvrit qu'Annette avait employé son neveu dans sa boutique quelques temps avant de le licencier deux semaines plus tôt, visiblement c'était un employé peu motivé et Annette avait fini par se lasser de ses retard et de ses absences _« de quoi créer des tensions »_ songea t-il

.

Fusco avait laissé son collègue prendre le relais pendant deux heures, le temps de passer chez lui puis de faire acte de présence au commissariat. Il avait ensuite reprit sa surveillance se postant devant l'immeuble où devait se dérouler la réception, envoyant son collègue monter la garde devant la maison où John était présumé détenu. Il restait en contact avec Finch toutes les heures, autant pour le tenir au courant que pour exercer une discrète surveillance.

Vers 16H enfin il y eut du mouvement. Une berline noire aux vitres opaques franchit le portail de la résidence. Fusco décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-« Oui ? »

-« Une voiture vient de quitter l'immeuble. Impossible de voir qui s'y trouve » annonça Sullivan.

-« C'est surement pour la soirée » suggéra Fusco.

-« En tout cas ils ferment la maison. J'arrive »

Dix minutes plus tard ledit véhicule franchissait les grilles de la résidence.

-« Pourvu que se soit bien l'arrivée de l'invité principal » soupira Fusco.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fin de l'enquête. Mais sera-t-elle vraiment terminée ?_

 _._

 _Merci à :_

 _Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann et Jade181184 toujours fidèles et auteures géniales elles aussi !_

 _Et à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese se tendit en percevant le bruit de pas dans le couloir mais il resta assis au bord du lit sans bouger. La nuit lui avait parut interminable a ressasser son impuissance et son besoin de Le voir. La matinée pénible, Lucia s'imposant près d'une heure avant finalement de le quitter précipitamment sur un de ses brusques changements d'humeur. Il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de rejoindre le nouveau fauteuil, réplique exacte de l'ancien qu'un homme inconnu était venu installer la veille sous la surveillance du garde du corps soigneusement armé pour l'occasion. Au courant des plans de ses amis, Reese n'avait rien tenté malgré son envie de retrouver sa liberté. L'idée que Finch lui en voudrait s'il le retrouvait blessé alors qu'il suffisait d'un peu de patience l'arrêta plus surement que toute autre. Il s'étonna de ce relâchement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le garde du corps à nouveau armé, suivit de Lucia visiblement nerveuse.

-« C'est l'heure d'aller vous préparer John. Nous partons à 16H. La fête va être magnifique ! » Affirma t-elle enthousiaste.

-« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda prudemment l'ex agent.

-« Oscar va vous conduire dans une autre chambre. Vous pourrez vous habiller convenablement »

-« Je vois »

-« Il est temps que vous quittiez ce sinistre costume rayé »

-« Pas rayé, prince de Galles » corrigea machinalement John en pensant plus que jamais à celui qui le lui avait offert.

-« Ah ? Je ne vois pas la différence »

Reese retint de justesse la remarque acerbe qui lui était venu _« Pas le moment de la braquer »_ se sermonna t-il.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air dur.

-« Faites attention, au moindre geste brusque Oscar se servira de son arme et si vous tentez quelque chose quand vous serez dans la chambre je déclenche le gaz ! »

-« Je ne tenterais rien » répondit docilement l'ex agent.

-« Vous avez envie de m'accompagner à la soirée alors ? » interrogea Lucia hésitant entre la méfiance et le contentement.

-« C'est possible » émit Reese, ne voulant pas se montrer trop enthousiaste pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-« C'est bien. Vous verrez ce sera amusant ! » Elle s'avança dans le couloir « allons-y »

Le garde du corps fit signe à Reese de la suivre et se plaça derrière lui. John songea qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le maîtriser. Cet homme manquait d'expérience, contrairement au précédant, mais il préféra obéir et suivre le plan de ses alliés.

Ils longèrent le couloir. John observa les portraits qui le jalonnaient. Des tableaux accrochés au mur, soigneusement alignés. Des hommes jeunes, tous différents qui posaient en costume de soirée et avaient en commun un air sombre. Aucun sourire dans cette étrange galerie, rien que des mines sévères ou inquiètes.

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda t-il

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Stoppant un instant, elle jeta un regard aux portraits, mélange d'indifférence et d'amusement.

-« Vos prédécesseurs »

John retint un mouvement de recul.

-« Chaque année je me trouve un petit ami mais il ne plaît jamais à mon père. Je garde un souvenir quand même »

Reese compta rapidement : onze portraits ! Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le destin final de ces hommes. Il y avait donc eut onze crimes ! Cette fille était plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle le fit entrer dans une vaste chambre emplit de placards.

-« Vous n'avez qu'à chercher, il y a suffisamment de costumes dans ces armoires pour que vous trouviez votre taille. Peu importe la couleur, mais pas de blanc, cette couleur est réservée à mon père »

-« Entendu » répondit Reese se demandant quel homme pouvait bien accepter de tels agissements de sa fille. Etait-il comme elle ?

-« Vous avez une heure ! »

-« Je serais prêt »

-« Vous êtes bien docile soudain » remarqua Lucia soupçonneuse.

-« J'ai un autre choix ? »

-« Non. Et vous auriez vraiment tort de refuser. Alors pressez vous » ajouta t-elle en quittant la pièce « Oscar restez derrière la porte et veiller attentivement sur mon invité ! »

Reese observa la pièce. Il était tentant de chercher une issue. Son instinct le pousser à chercher une solution. Une fois de plus la pensée de son compagnon l'arrêta ? Il devait faire confiance à ses amis. Il se résigna à fouiller dans les placards jusqu'à trouver sa taille. N'accordant que cette considération aux vêtements pourtant tous de précieux costumes de soie ou de velours. Il fit un rapide passage à la salle de bains et enfila le costume.

 _-« Il ne vaudra jamais ceux d'Harold »_ songea t-il méprisant. C'était faire preuve de mauvaise foi mais il s'en moquait. Peu importe la qualité, seule la provenance comptait pour lui. Il fit un effort pour rester concentré. S'il commençait à penser à son compagnon, a ce manque de lui qui le tourmentait un peu plus à chaque heure passée, il risquait d'être vulnérable. Il avait hâte de le retrouver. En même temps il appréhendait ce qui allait se produire _« pourvu qu'il reste en retrait et laisse agir Lionel ! »_ songea t-il

.

Une heure plus tard Lucia entra et l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

-« C'est correct » jugea t-elle « Mais il faut ajouter un nœud »

-« Je n'aime pas cela »

-« Ca fait partie du costume » elle fit la moue et ajouta « et pourquoi avez-vous choisit du noir ? »

-« C'est ce qui s'impose pour une soirée élégante » répliqua Reese qui l'avait plutôt choisit parce que cela reflétait son humeur.

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Je le pense » répondit l'ex agent en s'efforçant de masquer son agacement, l'esprit bien éloigné de ces considérations vestimentaires.

-« Et moi ? Comment me trouvez-vous ? »

 _« Voyante »_ songea spontanément John en observant la robe rouge qu'elle arborait _« Couleur trop vive et robe trop décolletée, trop courte…. Vulgaire »_ pensa t-il, peu disposer à lui trouver quelque qualité que ce soit

-« Très élégante » constata t-il seulement.

-« Merci » répliqua la jeune femme ravie, se méprenant sur le regard qu'il portait sur elle « J'aime les tenues simples »

 _« Voir simpliste »_ commenta John pour lui-même.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait adoptée la même coiffure que le soir de leur rencontre, une perruque de toute évidence. Elle lui tendit une paire de menotte.

-« Est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

-« Au moins durant le trajet. Ensuite nous aviserons »

Il fut contraint d'obtempérer mais songea qu'une paire de menotte n'était pas réellement un obstacle pour lui

-« Bien, allons-y » elle partie en avant. John la suivi et le garde du corps lui emboita le pas.

Arrivé dans le hall, elle lui tendit une cagoule

-« Mettez ça ! » intima t-elle

-« Pourquoi ? » questionna Reese tendu.

-« Je n'ai pas envie que vous deviniez mon adresse »

-« Ne suis-je pas censé être votre petit ami ? »

-« Vous le serez si mon père est d'accord et là seulement vous pourrez connaître mon adresse »

-« Bien » capitula John en enfilant la cagoule avec réticence.  
Il n'appréciait pas d'être diminué mais il faisait confiance à son instinct. Elle lui saisit le poignet et l'entraina. Il devina qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

-« Attention, il y a cinq marches » le prévint-elle. Il sentit ensuite du gravier sous ses pas puis ils atteignirent une voiture dont elle ouvrit la portière avait de l'aider à s'installer. Elle referma la portière et s'installa à l'avant.

-« Je préfère être devant c'est plus sur » gloussa t-elle « mais peut être qu'au retour je pourrais vous rejoindre sur la banquette arrière et que je vous laisserais en profiter »

 _« Aucun risque que je sois tenté»_ songea Reese qui préféra ne pas répondre. Il s'efforçait de capter des indices qui l'aurais renseigné sur leur parcours bien qu'il n'ait même aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il ne cessait de penser que Finch et Fusco ne devaient pas être loin. Il en était persuadé comme une évidence.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes puis Lucia le fit descendre. Quelques marches et il sentit qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce au sol de marbre.

-« Vous pouvez retirer la cagoule »

Reese ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'ôta d'un geste rapide. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le hall où il se trouvait était envahi par une multitude de bouquets de fleurs et de multiples bougies. Le lourd parfum des fleurs chauffées par les flammes des bougies alourdissait l'atmosphère, la rendait pénible. Il se serait cru dans l'entrée d'une église un jour de funérailles. Une sensation de malaise l'envahi mais il n'en montra rien.

-« C'est très fleuri »

-« J'ai beaucoup d'ami qui ont pensé à moi » affirma t-elle fièrement.

Reese fronça les sourcils devant cette affirmation. Les bouquets portaient tous le nom du même fleuriste et aucun n'avait de décoration particulière ni de carte. Ils semblaient plutôt avoir été achetés en gros pour décorer la pièce.

-« Allons venez » intima la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas le regard trop perspicace de l'ex agent.

-« Ne pouvez vous m'enlever les menottes ? Je crains que vos parents ne soient choqués »

-« Ils ont l'habitude » répliqua t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Ce n'est pas une très bonne entrée en matière » jugea Reese en la retenant par le bras. Il la fixa un instant. Elle parut indécise, se rapprocha de lui _« un peu trop »_ estima t-il.

-« Vous tenez vraiment à faire bonne impression ? »

-« En effet » mentit Reese, faisant un effort pour ne pas reculer.

Elle leva la tête, le fixa.

-« Vous êtes spécial, vraiment… » Jugea t-elle, elle le frôla et il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à la perspective qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Il se rappela ces instants quelques jours plus tôt _« Ce n'est pas elle que je veux »_ avait-il affirmé à son partenaire. Et c'était toujours le cas. Il ne voulait pas d'autres baisers que les siens, pas d'autre corps contre le sien. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de l'observer.

-« J'aurais bien aimé vous embrasser mais ce ne serait pas correct tant que père n'aura pas approuvé » finit-elle par expliquer.

John retint un soupir de soulagement.

-« Comme vous voudrez » approuva t-il l'air neutre.

Un son léger venu de l'extérieur attira son attention mais il ne vit rien. Le volet de l'unique fenêtre était soigneusement clos.

Lucia l'entraina dans la grande salle à manger. Reese eut un hoquet surpris en y entrant. Comme dans le hall, les volets étaient clos et des dizaines de bougies éclairaient la salle, entretenant une chaleur suffocante et une ambiance funèbre. Plusieurs tables étaient dressées pour une vingtaine de couverts et des plats variés étaient disposés sur chacune mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et un majordome qui se tenait près de la table du milieu, rigide et attentif. C'est précisément la vue de cette table qui avait provoqué chez l'ex agent un mouvement de recul. S'y trouvait attablé trois mannequins, si parfaitement réalisés qu'ils en paraissaient réellement humains, sculpté pour ressembler à trois des personnes figurant sur un imposant tableau, seul ornement de la salle. Y figurait un homme dans la trentaine, vêtu d'un smoking blanc, il se tenait droit, le regard franc, une main posée sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon brun au regard espiègle, d'environ cinq ans. Une très belle jeune femme brune était assise près d'eux, gracieuse dans une élégante robe de dentelle, tenant sur ses genoux une petite fille d'environ un an qui semblait tendre les mains vers le peintre. Une image de la famille parfaite.

Les deux grands mannequins figuraient les adultes, même les vêtements avaient été soigneusement copiés. Ils entouraient un mannequin plus petit figurant le petit garçon. Mais rien ne rappelait la petite fille. Les trois étaient attablés comme s'ils attendaient d'être servis, leurs yeux de verre inexpressifs fixant le vide. Reese les observa attentivement. La ressemblance était frappante et cela avait quelque chose de lugubre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner leur identité. Quant à la petite fille c'était sans doute Lucia elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle les croire encore vivant ? _« Pas étonnant qu'aucun des prétendants n'aie obtenu la bénédiction du père »_ songea t-il.

La jeune femme interrompit ses réflexions.

-« Allons-nous asseoir »

Reese se reprit et tira la chaise de sa compagne avant de prendre place à son tour.

-« Vous pouvez servir Albert. Nous sommes au complet » ordonna t-elle.

-« N'aviez vous pas annoncé plusieurs invités Mademoiselle ? » hasarda ce dernier.

-« Mais nous sommes cinq Albert ! »

Le majordome retint un soupir.

-« Bien Mademoiselle »

-« Vous êtes à la place d'honneur avec mes parents et mon frère » affirma Lucia en se tournant vers John « J'espère qu'ils ne vous effraient pas ? Ils ne sont pas si impressionnants. L'an dernier mon ami s'était stupidement mis à hurler. Un imbécile ! » Trancha t-elle méprisante.

-« Non pas du tout » répondit l'ex agent en masquant son malaise.

-« Mon père n'est pas bavard. Il va falloir faire la conversation » annonça Lucia « et je… »

Un cri retentit à cet instant et lui coupa la parole.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco descendit de la voiture en voyant son collègue se garer non loin.

-« Je n'ai pas vu l'intérieur non plus » prévint-il lorsqu'il vint le rejoindre.

-« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

-« On entre. Je suis sur qu'il est là dedans »

-« Il va falloir éviter les caméras de sécurité » jugea Sullivan.

-« Ca ce n'est pas un problème. Laisse-moi deux minutes »

Lionel regagna sa voiture et prit l'ordinateur que Finch lui avait laissé. Il était connecté au réseau des caméras, configuré pour les commander. Il lui suffisait de refaire une manœuvre que l'informaticien lui avait montré et en quelques secondes elles furent neutralisées. Il prit juste le temps d'envoyer un sms puis retourna vers son collègue.

-« C'est fait on peut y aller. Essayons d'entrer sans attirer l'attention de l'intérieur. On tire seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité »

-« Ok »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch fut tiré de sa surveillance par la sonnerie l'avertissant de la réception d'un message. Il consultât son téléphone. Son cœur manqua un battement en lisant le signal convenu avec l'inspecteur Fusco pour l'avertir du début des opérations.

Il s'efforça de rester calme et concentré en dépit de ce qui se jouait quelques kilomètres plus loin et dont l'issue serait, dans tout les cas, lourde de conséquence pour lui.

Mais à cet instant il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'ils ne se soient pas trompés et que tout se passe bien.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux policiers franchirent la grille sans encombre et avancèrent vers le perron.

-« Porte blindée » estima Sullivan.

-« Les volets ne sont pas mieux. Faisons le tour » proposa Fusco.

Ils atteignirent le côté jardin. La voiture aperçue précédemment était devant le perron

Ils approchaient de la porte quand un cri les arrêta.

Deux types baraqués s'interposèrent

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » demanda le premier.

-« Police. Nous devons contrôler cette maison » annonça Fusco.

-« En entrant comme des voleurs ? »

-« Vous pouvez toujours nous ouvrir » suggéra l'inspecteur.

-« Ca risque pas » lança le second en s'élançant vers lui. Fusco l'évita de justesse tandis que le premier empoignait l'agent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'était quoi ce cri ? Qui ose déranger mon diner d'anniversaire ? » S'exclama Lucia furieuse

-« Voulez vous que j'aille vérifier Mademoiselle Cuthbert ? » demanda Oscar

Elle hésita un instant.

Reese attendait, tendu, persuadé que cela venait de l'extérieur et qu'il s'agissait d'une intervention pour lui porter secours. Mais à la pensée que Finch pouvait se trouver mêlé à la bagarre, il sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir, presque à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Pourtant il fallait donner le change. Il devait retenir son attention.

-« Voulez vous une coupe de champagne ? » demanda t-il doucement

La jeune femme sursauta

-« Quoi ? »

-« Voulez vous une coupe ? Il serait temps de trinquer à votre anniversaire »

-« Oui bien sur » répondit aussitôt Lucia, ravie qu'il lui prête attention. Elle en oublia le garde du corps qui regagna le coin d'où il observait la salle.

Reese fit se heurter leurs coupes et fit semblant de boire. Son regard fut attiré par un petit boitier noir que Lucia avait glissé dans son réticule et qui dépassait un peu. _« Une télécommande »_ songea t-il _« Peut-être pour le dispositif libérant le gaz ? Ou un système de sécurité semblable à celui de la chambre où il était détenu ? »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco continuait de lutter contre l'un des gardes tandis que son collègue se battait contre le second.

Il voulait éviter de tirer, le bruit des coups de feu risquant d'attirer l'attention et il ne savait pas combien d'autres gardes pouvaient se trouver dans la maison. Mais ces deux gars étaient trop costauds, en voyant son collègue tomber à moitié assommé, il se décida. Esquivant un nouvel assaut il saisit son arme et tira, atteignant son adversaire à l'épaule. Il visa aussitôt le second qu'il atteignit à la cuisse au moment où il s'apprêtait à assener un dernier coup sur son collègue. Il tomba avec un cri de douleur. L'agent se releva tant bien que mal.

-« Ca va ? » questionna Lionel.

-« C'est bon, pas trop de mal. Sacrés clients » répondit Sullivan.

-« Ouais, j'espère qu'il n'y en avait que deux »

-« Moi aussi j'espère qu'ils ne les ont pas fabriqué en série » Jugea l'agent en faisant jouer son épaule douloureuse.

Fusco tenait en joue le premier agresseur qui, une fois le choc passé, semblait décider à continuer la bagarre malgré son épaule blessée. L'agent lui passa les menottes puis fit de même avec le second qui gémissait au sol

-« Il faut entrer, ils ont dut entendre les coups de feu »  
le jeune policier avait trouvé un trousseau de clé dans la poche du premier garde, il ouvrit sans difficulté la porte de service. Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la cuisine. Ne rencontrant aucun résistance, ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle à manger où ils stoppèrent, saisit par l'ambiance comme Reese un peu plus tôt

.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'efforçait de capter l'attention de Lucia.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant les coups de feu.

-« Qu'est ce encore ? » s'exclama t-elle inquiète, elle voulu se relever mais John lui prit la main.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est certainement rien »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez votre soirée d'anniversaire pour quelques bruits qui ne veulent sans doute rien dire »

Elle hésita incertaine.

Oscar l'interpella.

-« Mademoiselle il faudrait aller vérifier ! »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète » insista Reese « Vos parent ne semblent pas du tout inquiets » suggéra t-il

Elle se tourna vivement vers la table.

-« Vous avez raison. Père ne dit rien » approuva t-elle en se réinstallant.

-« Nous devrions commencer le repas »

-« Vous avez faim ? »

-« Ces plats semblent appétissants » estima Reese qui guettait le moindre mouvement, pressé de mettre fin à cette sinistre comédie.

-« Vous avez raison » elle se tourna « Albert servez nous »

Le dénommé Albert se tenait dans son coin plus rigide que jamais. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais pressentait qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Il dut prendre sur lui pour obéir. Fusco fit irruption dans la salle au moment où il saisissait un plat qu'il lâcha aussitôt affolé.

.

John avait deviné l'approche des deux hommes, trop entrainé pour ne pas capter les bruits de leur pas même étouffé.

-« Police » lança Fusco en faisant irruption dans la salle, avant de stopper son élan surprit par l'ambiance. Son regard survola la salle, rencontra celui de John et ce dernier y lut un certain soulagement.

Lucia s'était tourné vers l'entrée, elle jeta un regard glacial aux arrivants et tendit aussitôt la main vers son sac mais John s'y attendait et fut plus prompt à s'en saisir. Il attrapa la télécommande et la laissa tomber dans la coupe de champagne.

Dès l'appel de Fusco, Oscar s'était précipité vers les deux agents. Sullivan fut le plus rapide et l'abattit d'une balle dans le genou.

-« Tiens, il fait des émules » marmonna Fusco.

Lucia s'était jetée sur John pour lui reprendre la commande, lorsqu'il la lança dans le verre elle essaya de le frapper, furieuse, John tenta de la saisir par les poignets mais elle se dégagea. Se levant brutalement elle se mit à pousser des cris hystériques en voyant l'agent abattre son garde du corps. Reese la ceintura et compressa son cou pour la neutraliser. Elle tomba inanimée en quelques secondes.

Lionel s'avança vers la table.

-« Ca va ? Intact ? » Il chercha une clé pour ôter les menottes de l'ex agent.

-« Je ne suis pas blessé »

-« Il y en a d'autre ? » demanda l'inspecteur en désignant Oscar.

-« Il y a juste le majordome je crois » il balaya la pièce du regard et aperçu l'homme recroquevillé sous l'une des tables, terrorisé « enfin lui ne semble pas faire partie de la bande » jugea Reese.

-« Ouais c'est clair ! » ricana Fusco qui avait suivi son regard. « C'est flippant cette endroit ! » il fixa la table « ce sont … des mannequins ? »

-« Ils représentent ses parents et son frère. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu des vrais »

-« Ils sont tous morts, tués par le père il y vingt cinq ans, seule la gamine et le grand père en avaient réchappé »

-« Je comprends mieux » soupira Reese « Bon boulot Lionel. Merci. Vraiment content de te revoir cette fois »

-« A ton service. Mais tu te doute bien que j'étais pas seul sur ce coup »

-« Je devine. Harold t'as enrôlé » répondit John en souriant.

-« Ouais et j'ai constaté que tu lui as transmis quelques unes de tes méthodes » se moqua Fusco.

-« Juste l'essentiel »

-« Faut que je l'appelle pour le rassurer »

-« Que tu l'appelle ? Où est-il ? » Demanda Reese, étonné que son partenaire ne soit pas sur place à attendre dans la voiture

-« Il est partit surveiller quelqu'un d'autre, une mission qu'il a reçu cette nuit, mais je l'ai contacté toute les heures » précisa prudemment l'inspecteur.

-« Tu l'as laissé partir seul ? » s'inquiéta Reese

-« Il fallait que je m'occupe de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais la priorité et qu'il se débrouillerait avec la femme, qu'apparemment ce serait un cas simple »

-« Où est-il ? Qui est cette femme ? » Demanda John d'un ton urgent

-« Attends, j'ai une note » il fouilla sa poche « Annette Opkins, propriétaire d'une confiserie sur… »

John s'empara du papier sans le laisser finir.

-« Donne-moi tes clés »

-« Quoi ? Attends-tu… »

-« Tes clés Lionel ou je m'en passerais mais ta voiture s'en ressentira ! »

-« Ok du calme ! Tiens » répondit l'inspecteur en lui tendant les clés de sa voiture

John les saisit au vol avant de se précipiter vers la sortie et de courir jusqu'à la berline.

Il démarra brusquement et Lionel qui l'avait suivit jusqu'au seuil observa le véhicule qui s'éloignait à vitesse maximum sans aucune considération pour le code de la route.

-« A ce rythme espérons qu'il arrive entier ! » soupira t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fin de l'histoire…..ou pas ?_

 _Il reste des questions sans réponse, à voir s'il faut y remédier ?_

 _._

 _Merci à :_

 _Paige0703, la grande auteure de fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _A Nourann et Jade181184 toujours fidèles et auteures géniales elles aussi !_

 _Et à Val81 pour ses sympathiques commentaires_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard John se garait en haut de l'avenue. Il avançait vers le magasin lorsqu'il vit une femme en sortir précipitamment en appelant à l'aide.

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que ses pires craintes semblaient se réaliser. Il continua d'avancer avec prudence, l'arme à la main. Arrivé près de la vitrine, il passa discrètement la tête. Un homme cagoulé braquait un fusil sur la vendeuse visiblement terrorisée. Près du comptoir se tenait un couple âgé. Un peu plus en retrait il aperçu son associé, visiblement concentré sur le braqueur. Reese se tendit. L'agresseur était nerveux. Trop. Le genre capable de déraper à la moindre provocation. Finch n'avait aucune chance de le neutraliser seul avec des mots ce qu'il avait sans doute l'intention de tenter.

Il vit la femme ouvrir la caisse et commencer à la vider maladroitement. Le vieil homme fit un pas en avant tout en maintenant sa femme derrière lui, Finch hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation mais l'homme interpella le braqueur. Ce dernier se tourna aussitôt vers lui et le bouscula. L'homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais obtint le résultat contraire. Le braqueur lui mit son fusil sous le nez avant de lever l'arme et de tirer en direction du plafond. La vendeuse plongea derrière la caisse avec un cri. Le vieux couple se laissa glisser à terre, la femme tirant précipitamment son mari en arrière, affolée.

Seul Finch se contenta de reculer un peu plus, impassible en apparence. Reese éprouva un puissant sentiment d'admiration devant le courage de son compagnon. Le braqueur se retourna vers le comptoir. John comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'intervenir. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et tira immédiatement. Le braqueur n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner qu'il s'effondrait en criant, une balle dans le genou. John entra et donna un coup au fusil pour le repousser hors d'atteinte de l'homme qui ne semblait de toute façon plus apte à s'en servir.

Puis il se tourna vers son partenaire. Finch le fixait intensément, le dévorait des yeux, tellement soulagé de le revoir qu'il en oubliait même d'être surpris de son intervention. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Reese s'avança rapidement vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans ménagement. Finch gémit sous l'assaut mais lui rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur, ses mains agrippant sa chemise de toutes ses forces comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un mirage.

Un bruit sourd les interrompit. En quelques secondes Finch se retrouva poussé en arrière, Reese devant lui, prêt à le protéger de toute menace. Mais c'était seulement un pot que la vendeuse venait de faire tomber en se redressant. Elle passa la tête prudemment.

-« C'est fini vous n'avez plus rien à craindre » lui affirma l'ex agent.

Le vieil homme releva la tête.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui je l'ai neutralisé »

Il se releva soutenant sa femme qui se cramponnait à lui sans oser lever les yeux.

Reese approcha du braqueur qui continuait de se plaindre, réclamant des soins. Il ôta la cagoule et la vendeuse poussa un cri horrifié.

-« Fabien ! »

-« Vous le connaissez ? »

-« C'est mon neveu. Je l'ai renvoyé il y a deux semaines. Il était tellement paresseux ! »

-« Visiblement il a trouvé un moyen plus rapide de gagner sa vie ou il voulait se venger »

-« Et peut être pas seulement en volant la caisse » suggéra Finch en songeant que dans ce cas la machine n'aurait pas transmis le numéro de la vendeuse.

-« La police va arriver. Vous devriez l'attendre. Il n'est plus en état de nuire »

Il saisit la main de son associé.

-« Nous ferions mieux de partir »

-« Oui vous avez raison » approuva Finch.

Reese l'entraina hors du magasin jusqu'à la berline, sans lui lâcher la main, satisfait que Finch n'essaie pas de la lui retirer. L'informaticien fronça les sourcils devant le véhicule.

-« C'est la voiture de l'inspecteur Fusco ? » demanda t-il

-« C'était la seule disponible »

John posa la main sur la joue de son associé.

-« Harold » murmura t-il.

L'informaticien posa la main sur celle de son partenaire. Sans réfléchir, il la fit glisser et embrassa doucement la paume.

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là John » murmura t-il.

-« Je n'ai tenu que pour vous. Je savais que vous me retrouveriez »

-« Je n'aurais jamais pu abandonner »

-« Je sais » affirma Reese « J'ai foi en vous » Il hésita, puis ajouta « vous n'avez pas cru ses messages ? »

Finch baissa les yeux.

-« Avant de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de vous, je… » Commença t-il

-« Mais après ? Lorsque vous avez su ? »

-« Non plus après. J'ai foi en vous moi aussi »

Reese sourit. Il glissa la main derrière la nuque de son associé et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. A la mesure des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Finch lui répondit sans hésiter, se laissant aller, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de ce moment, oubliant un instant le monde autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux cependant, il comprit que le monde, lui, ne les oubliait pas. Reese le sentit se tendre dans ses bras et vit qu'il rougissait brusquement. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le troublait à ce point. A quelques mètres, Fusco les observait, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Reese le fixa, plissant les yeux, s'interposant par reflexe entre lui et Finch.

Fusco s'avança tranquillement.

-« Là, Finch, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous connaissiez si bien les éventuelles relations de John. Je vous avais dit qu'il vous entrainait sur la mauvaise pente ! » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Reese « Mais en y réfléchissant je trouve que vous faites bien de vous laissez glisser »

-« Merci inspecteur » bredouilla Finch.

John continuait à l'observer indécis.

-« T'inquiète superman. Ca me fera un secret de plus à garder pour vous et tu sais que je les garde plutôt bien non ? »

-« Oui Lionel, je sais. Merci »

-« Bon maintenant tu pourrais me rendre mes clés et filer avant que la cavalerie débarque ? »

-« Nous allons suivre tes conseils » répliqua Reese en lui tendant ses clés.

-« A plus les gars. J'ai un braqueur à boucler. Enfin il va certainement lui falloir un orthopédiste avant je suppose »

-« C'est fort possible » se moqua Reese.

Fusco se dirigea vers le magasin en marmonnant quelques réflexions concernant les méthodes de l'ex agent qui firent sourire ce dernier.

-« Vous êtes garé loin ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers son associé.

-« Au coin de la rue »

Reese hésita.

-« Je suis désolé… pour Fusco… j'étais à bout de patience »

-« Ce n'est rien John » Finch lui prit doucement la main « J'étais dans le même cas » lui chuchota t-il en rougissant un peu.

John lui sourit.

-« Dépêchons nous de rentrer, j'aimerais continuer notre discussion en privé » dit-il en l'entrainant vers le véhicule.

-« Je n'en doute pas » remarqua Finch « je trouve que vous auriez besoin de vous changer aussi » considéra t-il « Ce costume ne vous va pas, il n'est pas ajusté » remarqua t-il l'air contrarié.

Reese eut un petit rire en constatant que son partenaire n'avait pas perdu de temps à retrouver ses repères.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas aussi bon goût que vous »

Il ouvrit la portière passager. Finch voulu prendre place mais John le stoppa, il vit une lueur taquine dans ses yeux. L'ex agent se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je vous laisserais choisir le prochain, mais avant tout, vous devrez m'enlever celui là » John s'attendait à le voir rougir et détourner les yeux. Il resta stupéfait lorsque l'informaticien posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota :

-« Avec plaisir M Reese » Devant tant de bonne volonté John ne résista pas à l'envie de lui rendre son baiser avant de le laisser prendre place. Il contourna le véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant.

-« Je vous emmène au loft ? »

-« Volontiers »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

-« Vous. La situation. Il y a une heure vous étiez prisonnier d'une déséquilibrée, pourtant lorsque je me suis trouvé en difficulté vous êtes arrivé pour me secourir comme si c'était l'évidence »

-« C'est mon rôle » jugea Reese.

Finch hocha la tête.

-« Justement. C'est cela que je trouve extraordinaire. Même en vous sachant prisonnier je vous attendais. Au fond de moi je savais que vous alliez venir. Même si logiquement c'était improbable. Je le savais sans un doute et je n'avais même pas vraiment peur, tellement votre venue était une certitude »

Reese prit sa main.

-« C'est la plus belle preuve de confiance que vous pouviez me donner » murmura t-il ému « et je ressens la même chose, je n'ai jamais douté que vous me retrouveriez »

Finch entrelaça leurs doigts.

-« C'est plus que de la confiance je crois »

-« C'est de l'amour » répondit John.

Finch sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Reese démarra la voiture.

-« J'ai encore plus envie de rentrer maintenant ! »

Il commençait à manœuvrer lorsqu'il aperçu Lionel se diriger vers eux au pas de course. Il se tendit instantanément pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il baissa la vitre comme l'inspecteur arrivait près de la voiture.

-« Que se passe t-il Lionel ? »

-« Je viens d'avoir un appel du central » annonça Fusco un peu essoufflé « la villa est en train de flamber ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Reese en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'à côté de lui Finch palissait

-« Les gars l'avaient fouillé. Il n'y avait personne à part cette folle, le majordome et les gardes du corps qui sont tous en cellule en ce moment »

-« Cela ne peut pas être un accident » jugea Finch.

-« J'y crois pas une seconde » confirma Lionel « En tous cas j'espère que les gars avaient pris des photos parce que la scène de crime a disparu »

-« Il reste la maison où j'étais détenu » remarqua Reese.

-« Ouais, une équipe est allée la sécuriser »

-« A-t-on trouvé M Cuthbert ? » demanda l'informaticien.

-« Non, il n'y avait personne mais on a envoyé une équipe dans les autres résidences »

-« C'est peut être lui l'incendiaire ? » proposa l'ex agent « pour couvrir les traces de sa petite fille ? »

-« C'est possible. L'immeuble était vide quand nous y étions mais il le connaissait mieux que nous »

-« Nous devrions aller sur place » suggéra Reese à contrecœur.

-« Tant que l'incendie ne sera pas maitrisé on ne servira pas à grand-chose » jugea Lionel « je propose qu'on s'y retrouve demain matin » il hésita, puis ajouta avec un sourire moqueur « ou demain après midi ? »

-« D'accord pour demain après midi » approuva John.

-« Ouais, vous aurez le temps de vous "détendre", à demain » lança Fusco en s'éloignant, enchanté de sa remarque.

-« Je crois qu'il n'est pas dupe de nos projets » affirma John en se tournant vers son compagnon qu'il ne fut pas étonné de trouver les joues vivement colorées.

-« L'essentiel est de rester ensemble » affirma Finch et John perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-« Nous trouverons la réponse demain. Et d'ici là je vais vous faire oublier toutes vos inquiétudes » lui répondit-il en serrant sa main.

Le trajet vers le loft fut rapide, même si John cette fois respecta les limites de vitesse. La porte juste franchie Reese prit son associé dans ses bras et l'embrassa avidement.

-« Je ne vous lâche plus » chuchota t-il.

-« Moi non plus » répondit Finch avec un soupir satisfait.

Il laissa John le guider vers le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, ses mains impatientes parcourant son corps, repoussant ses vêtements devenus soudain si encombrants. Etourdi par ses lèvres qui semblaient être partout à la fois, ses mains qui caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, avec, par-dessus tout, la sensation d'être à sa place.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese contemplait les ruines de la villa. Il ne restait quasiment rien de l'élégant immeuble.

-« Les pompiers ont dit que des bonbonnes de gaz étaient stockées dans la cave et dans quelques pièces. Certainement son fameux gaz soporifique. Ca a bien attisé les flammes »

L'ex agent se tourna vers l'inspecteur.

-« Je vois » murmura t-il seulement.

Lionel détailla ses yeux cernés, son visage chiffonné par le manque de sommeil.

-« T'as bien dormi ? » ricana t-il.

-« Très bien Lionel » répliqua John d'un ton neutre.

-« On dirais pas. Tu devrais y retourner. Et essaye seul c'est plus reposant »

-« Je prends note » répondit Reese avec un regard entendu.

Fusco préféra redevenir sérieux.

-« Les scellés sont posés sur l'autre immeuble. Les gars de la scientifique vont chercher un maximum d'indice mais cette maison était plus intéressante. C'est certainement là qu'elle éliminait ses "fiancés" d'un soir. Surtout il faudrait retrouver l'identité de ces types »

-« Ou retrouver les corps ? »

-« Ouais ce serait encore mieux »

-« Il reste les portraits dans la maison » suggéra Reese.

-« Ca nous fait une piste pour commencer les recherches »

-« Tu les a interrogé ? »

-« Le majordome ne sait pas grand-chose. C'était sa troisième année mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé au sort des petits amis. Il pensait qu'ils partaient simplement. Les gardiens sont muets pour l'instant. Le garde du corps ne sait rien non plus, il venait d'être embauché grâce à son cousin Gustav. Celui là aurait surement eut beaucoup à raconter, je pense même que c'était l'exécuteur »

-« Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé de son dernier "gazage"»

-« Exact »

-« Et Lucia ? »

-« On en a rien tiré. Muette comme une tombe. Et apparemment on n'en tirera rien. Elle a été examinée par un spécialiste. D'après lui elle s'est complètement fermée au monde parce qu'elle a perdu le contrôle. Et apprendre que la maison de sa mère a brulé ça l'a achevé. En résumé, la partie de son esprit qui fonctionnait encore a disjoncté, y'a plus rien à espérer »

-« Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Il fallait juste un élément déclencheur pour la faire basculer dans la folie »

-« Elle va être internée, on peut oublier les infos » soupira Fusco.

-« Et le grand père ? »

-« Introuvable »

-« Il a participé à tout cela. Ils pourraient nous parler des précédents »

-« Il y a un avis de recherche sur lui. On a bloqué ses comptes. Reste à attendre qu'il se manifeste »

-« Espérons que ce sera rapide » soupira John.

-« Tu as peur d'une vengeance ? »

-« C'est une possibilité »

-« Ce serait plutôt contre toi dans ce cas »

-« Vous m'avez aidé » répondit Reese captant le sous entendu.

-« En ce qui me concerne ça me fera un ennemi de plus sur la liste, les risques du métier » ricana Fusco « En ce qui te concerne tu sais te défendre, enfin méfie toi quand même de certaine piqure ! » précisa t-il « quant à Finch, tant que tu es tout prêt il ne risque rien »

-« En effet » confirma Reese.

-« Bon. Je rentre. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. Ils ont projetés des fouilles à proximité du chalet. Ce serait encore l'endroit le plus plausible pour cacher des corps »

-« Tu me tiens au courant Lionel ? »

-« Bien sur. A plus. Retourne te "reposer"»

-« Salut Lionel » répondit Reese avec un mince sourire.

Il fit un détour par la bibliothèque avant de rentrer au loft. Sitôt la porte ouverte Bear se précipita joyeusement vers son second maître et Finch l'accueillit avec plaisir.

John vit qu'il était installé à la table avec son ordinateur et se rapprocha.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Je vous avais dit de m'attendre ! »

-« Mais je vous attends John » répondit Finch innocemment, en se redressant.

-« Mais pas là où je vous avais laissé et où je comptais bien vous retrouver. Vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne partie de l'appartement » affirma Reese en l'enlaçant.

-« Vous n'aviez pas précisé »

-« Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin » il désigna l'ordinateur d'un mouvement de la tête « Nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non c'est tranquille »

-« Alors on profite du dîner et on retourne se reposer. Lionel me l'a recommandé. Il paraît que j'ai l'air fatigué. Pas étonnant après trois jours passés avec cette femme à moitié folle »

-« Ce n'était peut être pas la seule raison » suggéra Finch amusé « et peut être que je devrais rentrer chez moi pour vous lais… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, réduit au silence par les lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes, impérieuses.

-« Pas question ! » répliqua Reese lorsqu'il cessa son baiser « J'ai besoin de vous pour m'endormir » précisa t-il. Il laissa glisser son visage dans le cou de son partenaire « J'ai besoin de vous tenir contre moi pour la qualité de mon sommeil » chuchota t-il contre son oreille « Vous ne voudriez pas que je devienne insomniaque ? » demanda t-il en se redressant pour capter son regard un instant, avant de reprendre ses petites attentions.

-« Non. Je suis heureux d'aider… à la qualité de votre sommeil. J'ai juste… un doute sur la quantité » répliqua Finch s'efforçant de s'exprimer entre deux baisers.

-« Oh ça… il suffira de prolonger les nuits. Je trouverais alors plus de temps pour dormir » suggéra Reese.

-« Hum…. » Émit Finch peu convaincu et de plus en plus perturbé par les gestes tendres de son compagnon « en attendant n'aviez vous pas évoquer le dîner ? » Tenta t-il

-« Vous avez faim ? » marmonna John.

-« Oui. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas déjeuné »

-« C'est de votre faute. J'ai dit que j'allais chercher le déjeuner et vous m'avez retenu »

-« Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait cela » protesta Finch en essayant de le repousser, sentant bien à la façon dont il le tenait que John avait d'autres projets en tête que leur dîner.

-« Si. Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de vous détendre après trois jours d'inquiétude. Un massage s'imposait pour apaiser les tensions de votre dos. Je devais vous rendre ce service »

Finch rougit en se rappelant la façon dont ledit massage avait dégénéré.

-« Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop attentif John. Mais puisque vous tenez tant à me favoriser, laissez-moi dîner ! » Plaida l'informaticien réalisant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps face à son compagnon.

-« Bon si c'est indispensable » soupira Reese en acceptant enfin de le relâcher.

-« Merci » murmura Finch. Il se dégagea, mais John le saisit par les épaules et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-« Oh vous n'avez fait que gagner du temps. Je n'oublie aucun de mes projets envers vous. Un long, long programme »

Finch frissonna devant tout ce que sous entendait ces mots. Mais c'était d'anticipation, se sachant parfaitement incapable de résister au désir de celui qu'il aimait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il avança vers la table.

-« Ai-je une chance d'y échapper ? » demanda t-il tout en déballant le contenu des sachets.

-« Pas la moindre. Vous êtes mon otage Harold » affirma Reese en s'asseyant à sa place.

-« Otage ? Dois-je contacter l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui demander de me secourir ? » Le taquina Finch en lui tendant sa part.

-« Essayez toujours. Je ne sais pas s'il vous croira » se moqua Reese.

-« Je crains de ne pas être crédible de toute façon » jugea Finch.

John sourit en réponse et profita tranquillement de son dîner sans toutefois quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis. L'informaticien sentait son regard sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain sentiment de fierté d'être ainsi l'objet de Son attention.

A la fin du repas, John se leva pour vérifier les gamelles de Bear qui venait de se manifester.

-« C'est l'heure de ta friandise ? » lui demanda t-il en le câlinant.

Lorsqu'il revint Finch l'attendait debout près de la table. Sans un mot il passa les bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« A-t-on jamais vu otage si consentant ? » plaisanta Reese en le plaquant contre lui.

Finch enfoui son visage dans son cou.

-« Gardez-moi John. Je veux juste rester avec vous, comme aujourd'hui… »

-« Je ne vous laisserais jamais » chuchota John.

Finch songea que ces mots résonnaient comme une promesse d'éternité, une protection infaillible contre les dangers de l'avenir, la fin de leurs solitudes. Ils seraient ensemble c'est tout.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une couverture sur les épaules pour se préserver du froid, Finch suivait le reportage sur l'un des écrans. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient vaguement la salle. Il regardait défiler les images le regard soucieux.

John s'éveilla saisit d'un pressentiment, d'un manque. Son instinct l'avertissait. Il tâtonna l'autre côté du lit mais il était seul. Ces trois derniers mois il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'il se réveille et ne trouve pas son compagnon près de lui, mais cette fois il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la pièce principale, attiré par les éclairages. La veille, ils étaient rentrés de leur dernière mission vers 23H30. Finch avait tenu à faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour Bear et pour éteindre ses moniteurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisés les quatre jours précédents et John n'avait pas eut la patience d'attendre qu'ils refassent le chemin jusqu'au loft. Et Finch n'avait pas su lui résister comme d'habitude. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? John connaissait le moindre de ses points faibles et en abusait sans hésitation.

L'ex agent s'attendait plutôt à trouver son compagnon près d'une fenêtre. Il avait remarqué que l'informaticien aimait observer les étoiles les nuits où le sommeil le fuyait.

Il l'entoura de ses bras. Finch tressaillit légèrement mais se laissa faire naturellement.

-« Harold ? Vous préférez regarder un reportage plutôt que de rester dans mes bras ? C'est nouveau ça » le taquina John « Et je n'apprécie pas trop » ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-« Non John. Je préfère de loin dormir à vos côtés » murmura Finch.

-« Alors que faite vous ici ? » demanda l'ex agent perplexe.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a appelé il y a une demi heure… » commença l'informaticien.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu » l'interrompit John contrarié.

-« Vous dormiez profondément »

-« Tout de même » marmonna Reese un peu vexé.

Finch dégagea une main pour la poser sur celles de son compagnon.

-« Je ne crains rien John. Sinon vous vous seriez réveillé »

John fut touché de sa confiance.

-« Que voulait-il si tôt ? Cela devait être important pour le tirer du lit »

-« En fait je crains que notre pauvre ami n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Tous les services de secours étaient mobilisés. Cinq incendies se sont déclarés, chacun à quinze minutes d'intervalle »

-« Cinq incendies successifs ? » demanda Reese interloqué « C'est certainement l'œuvre d'un incendiaire bien organisé »

-« Très probablement »

-« Mais pourquoi Lionel vous a-t-il appelé ? »

-« Parce que ces incendies n'ont pas touché n'importe quels immeubles » Finch leva les yeux vers son associé « Ils ont détruit deux maisons, deux appartements et une résidence, toute les propriétés qui appartenaient à la famille Cuthbert à l'exception du chalet» Il sentit John se raidir imperceptiblement.

-« Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence »

-« Je ne le pense pas, en effet, et l'inspecteur Fusco non plus »

-« Qui a put faire cela ? »

-« En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il n'a pas de scrupule à faire des victimes »

-« Les immeubles étaient vides pourtant ? » constata Reese.

-« Les maisons oui. Il restait du personnel à la résidence mais ils ont réussi à s'échapper. En revanche les appartements étaient environnés d'autres logements tous occupés et les bâtiments entiers ont brûlés »

John serra les poings

-« Combien ? »

-« Une dizaine de personnes seraient touchées selon les premiers éléments »

L'ex agent ne répondit pas mais Finch n'avait pas besoin de mots pour connaître ses pensées.

-« La machine n'a rien détecté ? »

-« Ces attaques n'étaient pas dirigées contre une personne en particulier. Il n'y avait pas vraiment préméditation »

Reese soupira.

-« Vous allez devoir redoubler d'attention lorsque je ne serais pas avec vous. Ne sortez plus sans Bear et… »

Finch l'interrompit.

-« Pourquoi serais-je menacé John ? »

-« Vous avez mené l'enquête avec Lionel »

-« Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance contre la famille Cuthbert et dans ce cas je n'ai rien à craindre. Et dans le cas contraire vous seriez bien plus exposé, Lucia avait repéré votre quartier… »

-« C'est moins important »

-« Je ne suis pas de votre avis ! » protesta Finch.

-« Je saurais me défendre Harold » répliqua Reese « Mais je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un vous menace » affirma t-il en resserrant sa prise instinctivement.

Finch sentait la tension en lui. Il chercha à le détendre.

-« Je ne crains rien près de vous. Enfin presque »

-« Presque ? » interrogea John étonné.

-« Présentement vous me serrez si fort que je me demande si je ne vais pas finir étouffé dans vos bras, quoique ce n'est pas la plus désagréable des agressions »

-« Excusez-moi » murmura John confus.

Finch se laissa aller en arrière, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-« Je vous aime John » murmura t-il simplement.

C'était la plus belle preuve de confiance et John ne s'y trompa pas.

-« Je vous aime Harold » chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille « et maintenant revenez dans notre chambre que je puisse vous prouver à quel point »

-« Oh ce n'est pas utile, je le sais déjà » affirma Finch d'un ton taquin.

-« Je suis persuadé qu'une nouvelle démonstration ne peut être superflu » répliqua l'ex agent sur le même ton, tout en faisant glisser habilement la couverture.

-« Maintenant vous devez me suivre ou prendre froid »

-« C'est déloyal » protesta Finch mais les mains de son partenaire glissant sur son corps lui faisait déjà perdre contenance et il n'était guère convaincant.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Résistez-moi ! » se moqua t-il

-« Un jour j'y arriverai » affirma Finch avec autant de conviction que possible.

-« Je serais curieux de voir cela ! » affirma John en faisant pivoter le fauteuil et en l'obligeant à se lever. Entourant sa taille il l'embrassa fiévreusement et lorsqu'il l'entraina vers la chambre Finch ne put que le suivre, complètement à sa merci. _« J'y arriverai »_ se répéta t-il _« mais pas tout de suite… »_


End file.
